Sieghart
by V1nd1cat0r
Summary: As the light of El dims darkness creeps closer and with it a calamity eons in the making. An entity as powerful as the gods and ancient than them awakens in the dept of Elsword's soul, embracing his destiny he prepares for the coming storm but will this power a blessing to save Elrios? or a terrible curse to those he holds dear?
1. Prolonged

**Greetings**

 **Right, this is going to be my first fiction here, well technically not the first but the first one here and I'm new around here so, anyway.**

 **I wanted to make a story for Elsword for some time now but noting comes up until recently, at best I can produce two stories and unnecessary prolonged them to cover my lack of ideas.**

 **I'm planning on updating every week but expect delays once in a while, so please leave a comment and if any suggestions.**

 **Expect a lot of mistakes here and there. So if you ever find them please do tell.**

 **Please do enjoy reading.**

 **Semi-obligatory list of characters and their classes:**

 **Elsword-Lord knight**

 **Aisha-Elemental Master**

 **Rena-Grand Archer**

 **Raven-Veteran Commander**

 **Eve-Code Empress**

 **Elesis-Grand Master**

 **Chung-Tactical Trooper**

 **Add-Mastermind**

 **Ara-** **Sakra Devanam**

 **Lu/Ciel-Noblesse/Royal Guard**

 **All the characters have mastered all three paths, the classes shown is what they all appear in the story.**

 **Other characters are on a later date**

* * *

Prolonged: Beginning of the End

It has been four years since the El search party defeated the demonic general Scar in Lanox and preventing the ritual that would summon the Demon God from stepping foot to this world.

The members of the El search party went on their separate ways.

With the corruption of the king to darkness and his subsequent death Chung returned to Hamel and was promptly crowned king, the demonic invasion has left much of the land devastated, many lives were lost and it would take many years for the kingdom to recover. The burden of leadership for his people in these dark times is daunting for the young prince, but it is because of these dark times that only steeled his resolve and dedication to protect those he hold dear like the guardian before him; his father.

With an upgraded destroyer from the former defender and the inclusion of two silver shooters a weapon he developed from his guardian stone he expand his combat effectiveness and the new king now leads his people on retaking their kingdom showing great skill, valor and an aptitude in leadership making him a peerless tactician on the battlefield.

Many demons escaped only to reinvigorate their attack to the weakened kingdom, spreading terror and destruction, of which the prince and the defenders of Hamel repel in every turn, it would take many years to restore Hamel to its former glory, restoration starts when the demonic threat has been dealt with completely.

Raven and his crow mercenaries lend their considerable strength to aid Hamel in these times, leading the crow mercenaries against the surviving demons hoping that by fighting the demons that terrorize the people that his sins may be absolved and finally redeemed himself of his past.

Combining the firepower of his new weaponized nasod arm and his master swordsmanship the commander of the crow mercenary knights himself is a force to be reckoned with.

The one known as the red-haired knight alongside the red mercenary knights fought against the demons that still terrorize Feita, her fame and sword skill precedes her as many knights wished to join her on her quest to restore besieged city earning her the title 'Grand Master' leading an army of knights.

Not only known for her skill with the sword her mastery over fire leaves many demons devastated and her inspiring presence and deadly grace as well as upholding honor and chivalry not only makes her the helm but the very heart of the red knights.

Ara resumed her mission on finding her brother Aren now known as Ran who turned into a demon, once the demon commander who kidnaps the water priestess Sasha and the one responsible for Hamel's devastation. After defeating though failed on killing him in the temple of water he went into hiding, she have a suspicion that he still leads the demons that continue to plight Hamel and so fought alongside the defenders in hopes of confronting her lost brother once more.

Her great skill with the spear, bravery, and powers from the millennium fox Eun she began to make a name for herself such from both friends and enemies alike , titles such as 'Sakra Devanam', 'Yama Raja' or 'Asura' just to name a few.

Learning many new secret skills, manipulating her spirit energy and with the aid of the millennium fox Eun fighting alongside her she could feel her quest to find her lost brother is nearing conclusion.

The fallen demon lord Lu alongside her loyal companion Ciel returned to the demon world in restoring her lost power and authority, her time with the El search party as well as interacting with many people and places in the material world has help her improved to once again rule the demonic realm. Her returned to power was swift and unexpected to her rivals and with great ability, power as well as her experiences from the other world many demons have acknowledge her as their lord once more.

She too have a hand though indirectly in ridding Elrios of the demons that continue to plague it, with her restored authority, power, and invocation of terror many demons would think twice on joining the supposed invasion to the other world, though there are still those who ignored said warnings, their number is not enough to warrant an actual invasion.

There are also those immature times but luckily Ciel is always present to straighten her out.

Eve returned to Altera to rebuild her lost kingdom and people, by sharing many advance technologies to improve the lives of many towns and villages from agriculture to construction the technological level of Elrios has improve so much it may even be equal or as equal to the ancient Nasod cities of old.

This provided her with the needed funding to rebuilt her kind and the support that recognized Altera as a kingdom of its own, though many are still skeptical while others are openly against the Nasods having their own kingdom; in the sky no less, believing that a race with souls and morality and emotions born from a source code could not equal that who have, the benefits of advance technology that they bring however keeps the opposition quite or at least keep it behind doors.

The new nasod kingdom of Altera is an infant compare to the other kingdoms of Elrios but with its advance technology and influence it is on par with many of the larger kingdoms, from her throne she ruled all the nasods in Elrios commands the hearths and loyalty of her kind and the ponggos below.

Even with all of this the empress is rather lonely to sit high upon her throne, what she is a king, an emperor that would sit beside, preferably a human male a union that she believes would cement the coexistence of both their races.

She has someone in mind, someone who reached out his hand to her and showed her the light of a new world beyond her capsule, someone she deeply cherished but the fear of rejection is what's keeping her away from him.

Time will tell, moving on…

Add assisted Eve in restoring the Nasod race, unpredictable and somewhat mad he become the driving force to all the advancement that Elrios currently benefits from, an authority second to Eve in all things technology and invigorating the scientific community that started to challenge the many practitioners of magic.

In exchange for his services, he requires a lab of his own and the needed funding and support for whatever research he is conducting, a condition which the nasod queen accepts with some restrictions.

No one knows maybe except to Eve what he is currently investing in inside his private lab, many fluctuating El energy, time appears to go fast or slow, and cases of déjà vu and amnesia are some of the rumors that swirl around the place, thankfully nothing serious happens but if something does happen, let's just say his chocolate supply will get some serious cutting, which keeps whatever happening there to a bare minimum.

Aisha travels around Elrios in search of lost magic and artifacts of lost civilizations, her travels has taken her from the rugged terrain of Bethma to the fiery landscape of Lanox and as far to the orient of Fahnram, her contribution has greatly improved the worlds understanding of the past and reaching the true purpose and existence of magic in the world two steps closer.

Her magical power only grows the more she learns the ancient and lost forms of magic and many started to believe that she has now reach a level of a sage the youngest in history, earning her the respect of even the most oldest of mages and many eager young men and woman who seeks apprenticeship to become full pledge mages themselves under her tutelage.

Her recent studies now focuses on the origin of magic and leading expeditions regarding dragon remains and fossils, a proposed theory of hers is that magic originated from the ancient dragons that dominated the planet before the El crystal has been bestowed to the land

Rena returned to the elf village a hero, under her vigilant guard the El has been kept safe from any who would dare steal the El again, no one would be able to do so a second time under her watch and none escape from her deadly accurate archery skills.

Her deeds are known throughout the elven realm and for her recognition was bestowed to her a sword of Erendil from the Night savers a shadowy order of elves who's task is defending their people from the shadows against enemies unseen, not only from her own people but the spirits of the forest themselves has blessed her with the control of nature at the palm of her hand.

In recent times she now acts as an ambassador of the elf's to the many kingdoms of Elrios rekindling the bonds of cooperation and friendship that both elf and human shared many years ago before the elf's entered a decline in birthrate and population, what the elf's of Elrios lacks now is a monarch to lead them to the future like olden times, and many elf elders are keen to raise her in such a position.

And of course last but definitely not least the leader of the El search party Elsword Sieghart.

"Thanks a lot mayor Hoffman!" Elsword thanked the merchant now mayor of Elder.

"Oh it's nothing Elsword it's the least I can do, say you need help with all of this?"

Behind them a wagon is filled with many boxes and other items ranging from rugs to furniture and other miscellaneous, the weight alone makes the whole thing immobile and might even collapse, but with null-gravity engines a product of Altera, it floats above ground and weight as less too.

"Nah I can handle it, I'll be back to get the other stuff tomorrow"

"But lad that's ten more wagons for you to get! At the very least allow me arrange some movers to transport them to you" he insisted.

Elsword pushed the levitating carriage and due to the law of inertia it kept moving forward with only minimal force.

"Don't worry about it! Moving this stuff is easy I could even use it for training, besides I don't want anyone to see what I've done to the place while it's being repaired".

Hoffman sighted "alright but don't strain yourself".

"I won't and thanks!"

Elsword bid farewell and left Elder with the goods on his way to his new home; Wally's castle, or Elsword's castle as its now being called.

The old castle is mostly been abandoned by its previous owner and instead of letting it corrode to time and the elements or becoming a den of bandits, Elsword took it to himself claiming it for his own.

The walls have vines crawling on it, the windows are smashed while some are boarded up, metal fencing are all rusted and the large gate is wide open, you would think that no one actually lived here for some time now.

It is difficult for just one person to clean the whole castle so he opted to clean parts of the castle that he is actively or mostly used to his convenience such as the main hall, kitchen, the dining room, the bedroom, bathroom, study, and some other rooms that serve guess, while sealing the rest of the castle.

He passed through the open gate of the castle and beside the portal a banner flutter proudly to the wind, red with gold lining the edge a lion standing defiantly on its hind leg roaring facing right, holding a sword with two paws and a golden color flame in a shape of a heart covered in thorny vines on its chest.

It is Elswords personal heraldry, like the knights of old every knight have something to identify them and distinguish them from other knights, now with a castle in his name he thinks that having his own heraldry is appropriate

He stood in the middle of the courtyard and a wave of nostalgia washed over him, this is where He, Rena, and Aisha fought Wally's goons and sees him fly off aboard his Wally unit.

Stretching his body and after a few satisfying pops he began his work on restoring the place.

Before he could even take a step he began to cough covering his mouth with his hand, it was rough and terrible cough that echoed to the empty courtyard it lasted for a few minutes and every time it sends a wave of pain to his chest, after the sudden attack he looked at his hand to see blood on his open palm, he clench his hand to a fist and closed his eyes.

'It finally started'.

He has a lot of work to do…

* * *

"Good morning Luichel can I talk to you for a bit".

"Oh Mayor Hoffman good morning! What exactly do you need?"

"It's about Elsword he passes by to buy supplies recently, anything?"

Luichel shook her head with a frown on her face "nothing but the usual greetings, I swear Hoffman after he moved in that castle two four ago he started to change, his smile is only a mask to cover what's he's doing their".

Hoffman tapped his chin "we also detected a large amount of El energy in the castle, as well reports of odd sounds and people claiming they see a ghost stalking the castle in the dead of night".

Luichel rest her head on her hand "I know it's wrong but I once tried to sneak in to see what's going on inside but I have this odd feeling of being watched so I never went through with it".

Both let out a sigh, there worried about him but he's not opening up, something is definitely not right.

"Oh Hoffman and Luichel good morning".

"Oh, good morning Lenphad".

"Morning".

"Is this about Elsword?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Luichel said.

The blacksmith cross his arms and furrowed his brow "He ordered weapons and armor recently, not just one but enough to equip a small army! Whatever he's up to worries everybody in town".

"Though we should thank him fighting off bandits and such he shouldn't make it like a second Wally it's not like him, should we send someone to check on him like we discuss before?"

"Who should we send? Everyone is afraid of even approaching the castle let alone go inside it, and we can't even get in touch of his friends" Luichel said.

The three stood there deep in thought, they wanted to confront him to see if he's doing all right, they could go themselves and they will be welcomed, but they have too much respect for him to bring their worries to the surface, he might think that they betrayed him seeing him as the corrupt noble he put down those years ago.

"Well knowing him he's stubborn like that, if he doesn't want to talk about it then we should respect it, he will tell us eventually".

"If you say so mayor".

Lenphad arched his back "Well it's time to get back to work those swords can't make themselves!" the blacksmith left bidding the other two farewell.

"I should be going too now".

"If he ever comes by, would you talk to him for a while, the lad haven't left the castle only to get supplies".

"Sure thing, it's the least I can do".

As the two parted Hoffman gazing at the castle's general direction and a thought came to his mind 'just what is going on to you Elsword?'

In front of the castle a hooded figure is seen leaving the castle grounds through the gate at night, with him a knapsack and a spear, an eerie mist covers the castle every night which started when the new lord took residence there, shrouding the figure with an otherworldly atmosphere.

The figure looks back at the castle like he's leaving something important behind; he returned his sight forward and walked away parting the mist around him as he pass, a low growl and a beat of great wings sounds from the distance.

The great gate closed behind him as he left and darkness grips the land once more.

* * *

 **Look forward to what happens next week.**


	2. Act 1 Chapter 1

This one come out late , yeah sorry about that

* * *

Act 1: House Sieghart

Chapter 1: The Lion's den

Rena let the breeze of the morning air touch her face, her long blonde hair wave through the wind enjoying its cool sensation.

Before the memorial bridge is chocked with bandits and other monsters back when they were searching for the stolen El shard making their way to Wally's castle

Now that Wally is gone the bridge is now safe again to travel for the public and free from trouble for the merchants to ferry their wares.

She couldn't help but admire the beauty of nature around her, trees of the forest beyond sway from the winds and the light of the sun reflects from the lake, everything look so peaceful and tranquil it made her glad that she joined the search for the El not just out of duty but to protect the lives and peace it brings.

"Rena come on let's go!" Aisha called the elf.

"Coming!" she responded.

The duo elf and mage, the original members of the search party are making their way to the old castle, nostalgia came to Rena as she walks down the bridge remembering their times adventuring with the mage and knight for the El, they were doing a favor for the merchants by clearing it from bandits, fond memories.

"I wonder what's the reason for him to call us back here." Rena asked

"Who knows what that idiot is thinking, let's just get this over with and leave!" Aisha yelled as she stomps forward quite angrily.

"Oh come on Aisha, it's been a long time we last see each other, think of this like a reunion!".

The mage crossed her arms for a while but then softens "It's been two years now, after everything that happed there's still a lot to do".

Rena placed her hand on her shoulder "we don't have any time for ourselves; a little break isn't so bad, besides".

She gets close and whispered to her ear "I know you miss him~" she teased.

Aisha pushed the elf back blushing "T-that's not why I'm here! I just need a break and I was nearby!"

"Of course you are fufufu~".

The mage face turn completely red at this point "Anyway what brings you here? It's not like I'm the only one".

"So you don't deny it~"

The elf had a good laugh as the mage flail her arms throwing out denials.

"I'm here for work actually improving relations with Elder; since it's only nearby I decided to come here after that".

"Is that all…?" she asked.

"Yes that's all, why? You worry that I'll get in the way~".

The mage walked ahead of her avoiding the elf's teasing when she saw a familiar group of people.

Long blonde hair wearing a suit of armor, a nasod arm, an oriental looking girl with a fox pin on top of her head, a regal girl with two nasod assistance one black and the other white, a cat eared hoodie, and a red haired knight.

Rena catches up and joined the group "Wow everyone's here! This is starting to look like a reunion!"

"It's great to see everyone again!" Ara cheered.

"Yes, It's nice to see you all" Eve said monotonely but she too is happy.

"It's like the old times" Raven greeted with his hands at the back of his head relaxed.

"Chung, should the king be this far away? What about the demons?" Aisha questions.

The prince now king nodded "the demons are being quite for now, Sasha said I wasn't getting enough rest so she told me to come here to relax" he answered.

"There are still things to do to restore Hamel but I don't regret coming here, but with everyone here? It's even better! It's like fate has something to do here".

"I couldn't agree more" Elesis spoke up "I originally come here to visit my brother to see how he is doing, I didn't expect that all of you will be here as well".

"Isn't this great, the El search party is all together" Rena said happily since everyone is coming "though almost".

Aside from their leader both Lu and Ciel isn't present, it's almost impossible to get word to the demon world aside a demonic ritual of course. A shame the whole gang would have been present.

As they talk about the duo of a demon lord and servant a shimmering portal appeared right before them crackling with energy and emitting a malign power and from the portal come forth the aforementioned demon lord and servant.

"Bow down before me mortals for I have come!" she commands them.

"Lu that isn't nice to say to our friends we haven't seen for two years"

She throws a tantrum for ruining the mood and her grand entrance.

"Lu and Ciel? What are you two doing here?" It was Rena that asked.

The demon lord looked at her like she was crazy "Why? I was invited here!" she answered.

"He did?" this time it was Chung that asked.

"We received an invitation from him" Ciel showed two envelopes addressed to them "At first we were surprised we have this but decided to answer his summons and especially curious how he sent this to us".

"We all are" Aisha said "even I can't anything to you guys!"

"And that's why we're here" Lu snapped "we would like to get answer how, though since everyone is here it's not so bad to stay for a while".

The group is deep in thought, communicating with the demon world is dangerous and difficult to reach a certain demon but with Elsword done it and succeeded? A lot of questions started to pop up on their heads.

"You guys remember what Mayor Hoffman said?" Ara reminded the group when they first entered Elder.

"I think he told us what he said to you, Elsword isn't leaving the castle and a lot of strange rumors are circling around that's getting everyone in town worry and nervous" Rena said remembering the mayor to visit Elsword and asked him if there's something wrong, that got both Aisha and Her worry.

"More reasons to hurry to the castle then" Elesis said for she too is worried for her brother "We should get moving".

The group agreed and they resumed their journey.

"Add were moving" Eve called the boy

He came into view pushing a wagon train forward with the help of his dynamos, the wagons are filled from foodstuff and other supplies, the wagons aren't levitating like the ones Elsword used before so they need to be hauled and there weren't any horses to do it or anyone willing to make the trip to the castle.

It was Eve who offered to deliver the goods, though the boy didn't expect he would be the one hauling, and Moby and Remy not even Oberon is helping him so he resort to his dynamos.

"You know" he huffed "some help would be nice".

"Quite complaining and hurry up" Eve commands.

He would have argued but he needs the strength for the task, he knows he won't win, if he displeased her in any way than the consequence would be severe.

A shudder went through his spine as the thought of his endless supply of chocolate suddenly disappear.

He only groaned as he continue to haul the train forward, Elsword would pay for this and not just for the supplies!

* * *

The party reached the town situated below the castle, in front of them the gate that leads inside is closed, a not so vigilant guard watches over the gate snoring soundly leaning on his spear.

Elesis shook the guard rousing him from sleep.

"Wha- who goes there?" the guard said sleepily rubbing his eyes awake.

The watchman wears a simple red tunic with gold lines running down resembling a stylized lion head and metal shoulder guards, the colors alone represents the man to be under Elswords employ wearing his house colors and the fire heart with thorn emblem on his shoulder, his wearing a very familiar skull mask that covers his face.

Elesis clears his throat before addressing the guard "Elesis Sieghart, I'm here to visit my brother who lives in the castle, I also bought the supplies that are to be delivered" she pointed at the wagon train behind her.

The watchman didn't even bothered to identify the people before him or inspected the wagons that are entering.

"Open the gates!" he shouted and the gates slowly give passage

"You can't enter the castle, talk to my captain he should be at the tavern" the guard yawned and went back to sleep.

The knight would question him why and where the tavern is but stopped when the guard started snoring fast asleep.

She would report the negligence to this captain once she meets him.

"Security is lax around here" Raven commented pocking the guard's helm getting no results "hopefully it's different at the castle, where did he find these guys?"

Near the gatehouse the other watchers are either sleeping or playing games of cards or dice, gambling is apparent as some shout out there winnings and the grumbling of those who lost, the bigger guards compete in arm wrestling and there are those stealing bags of ED from those sleeping its quite a mess.

"Not what I have in mind" Chung said as he look at all the commotion the guards are causing.

"It is quite peaceful around here since sir Elsword took over that they could let their guard down perhaps" Ara tried to make sense of the chaos but failed as two guards started to fistfight in front of them rolling on the ground.

"That lazy bum can't even discipline his own men!" Aisha crossed her arms displeased at what she's seeing.

"Uh, excuse me where can we find your captain" Rena approaches the two guards still struggling on the ground.

The two stopped their fight and pointed strait down the road, after answering the elf they continue their roughhousing.

"Thanks, I guess?" shaking her head she then informed the group where to go.

"Add come on" the nasod queen ordered.

"A little help here!" he complained as he pushed the train forward with the help of his dynamos.

"The demons aren't as disorderly as this, I would educate him on how to better control his subjects" Lu said passing the two guards chocking each other comically.

"Go easy on him" the butler said, he remembers the similar chaos back when he was still human, the guards reminds him of brigands and bandits have nothing but time on their hands.

The town is big to be considered a city; there have been a lot of urban development that weren't there when they chase after the El shard two years ago, people mill about doing their usual business, and the market is bustling with activity, there are new houses being built and getting increasingly taller adding more stories to the building, all around banners representing the lion and the burning heart showing how influential the new lord is.

Asking some guards who unlike those at the gate are doing patrols around town they guided the party to where their captain is.

"The Lion's Den, how quaint" Ciel commented as they stopped in front of the tavern.

The 'tavern' is a large five stories structure, the compound build from bricks and red roof tiles, there are more city guards loitering outside drunk and hitting on any woman that happens to pass by the place, a banner of the lion stands by the entrance along an unlit red lantern indicating that the place sell more than just alcohol and shady characters lurking nearby.

Aside from the guards there are even members from the affluent part of society, minor nobles and merchants chatting while their hired muscles watch over the carriages, nasod drones fly around catering to the guests outside and occasionally electrocute any guards that might cause trouble.

In any case it's a large and lavish pleasure palace offering all worldly desires and more, if you have the money of course.

They could hear the clamor of drinking and wild boast, breaking tables or chairs and a guy being thrown out of the window.

"Shall we go in?" Raven asked ignoring the pained groans of the thrown man entering the tavern again only to be thrown out of another window, from the third floor no less.

"You want us to go in there!? I'm not stepping inside that place!" Aisha said fuming.

It was reasonable after all, who in their right mind would go inside a place that can turn a saint to a sinner in a heartbeat?

"I agree, such a place is not befitting for us" Eve said.

"I second that" Lu moving over to the group against going inside the palace.

"Ciel go inside and find this captain, bring him outside while we wait here" the demon lord ordered the butler.

"Understood" without hesitation he went inside the establishment.

"hmph, I wonder what kind of 'lions' this place have" Elesis said looking for a challenge as she too entered the den, if the person they were looking for have the rank captain then Elsword must have approved of him, she wanted to see for herself.

"Coming along?" Raven faced the king of Hamel.

"Yeah, we don't want Elsword to hear we made a mess out of his own men" he said as the two followed Elesis inside.

"Add you go in too" Eve ordered the poor boy catching his breath.

"What!? Why me!?" he complained.

"All the guys are going and since you're a guy you should go too!" Aisha argued.

"That's so unreasonable!"

"Oh just get in there already" Eve ordered her two drones to grab him by the shoulders.

"Wha-"he didn't manage to finish what he was going to say as the two drones abruptly throw him inside and through an unbroken window too.

"Ah" Ara debating whether she should go and help them or stayed with the rest of the girls.

Rena sees this and patted the girls shoulder "It's alright; let's just wait for them here".

"A-alright" she agreed "Will they be alright?"

"Relax, they have Elesis with them they will be fine" Aisha assured her.

"Still whoever the captain is he must be someone that Elsword trust to be put in the position".

"Well he did a bad job picking the right person" Lu said.

Little did she know that her statement is not far from the truth.

* * *

Add groan as he slowly gets up but quickly covered his nose with his hand as his senses were immediately bombarded by the places atmosphere.

The place is…quite nice actually though 'nice' isn't something you use for places like this, sofas are lined along the walls while benches and tables are at the center, a bar is located at the far back besides the stairs leading up, and a small stage where a band is playing or more like making discord.

The air is filled with many things that made Add's head spin almost knocking him out, the stench of alcohol and intoxicated breaths of the drinkers, sweat from the heat and people in heat, the thick smoke of tobacco and perhaps doses of cannabis as well as the musk and odors clings in the air and other fumes are mixed in too.

Incessant laughter can be heard as well bordering insanity, it didn't take a genius to find out why when their sharing something between them snorting a powdery substance from a piece of paper.

Nasod drones serve the customers even the bartender is a nasod drone, he wonders if there are any human staff and his question was answered by the far side of the area where booths are set up with men waiting in line, every time a man walks out they were escorted upstairs by a woman with revealing outfits practicing the world's oldest profession.

Aside from the wild merriment of the people at the center those at the side lines are no better, private discussions of whatever purpose along with evil smiles passing around information, bribes, blackmail and money as the conspirators, informants, spies, kidnappers, blackmailers, and assassins ply their trade out in the open.

This is a dangerous place, he knew about the darkness of the higher levels of society and how rotten the world really is almost being a slave in his original timeline and this place really showed all that in full detail, the fact that this is only a glimpse of it sends a shiver down his spine.

Add gaged as the toxic air resumed their torment he looks for his companions finding them quickly and went to them.

"I'm starting to regret coming here" Chung voiced as he can feel glares all around him fearing that there are people here who knows him and whatever damage they can do if word got out that he entered such a place.

"We still need to find the captain" Raven said "best we ask someone, I don't like staying here a second more longer".

Elesis called for a nasod drone nearby, stopping whatever it was doing the drone flew towards the group.

"How can I assist you masters and mistress" the drone said in a very sophisticated voice and even bobbed up and down imitating bowing.

The nasod drone is simple in design a cylinder main body with two arms holding a tray with drinks levitating in the air, a single eye at the center of the main body scanning them from top to bottom.

Add noticed the eye turned red but went back to blue quickly as it goes like a blink, it was akin to a snapshot of a camera several other drones 'blinked' red and back to blue, must be something normal so he decided to ignore it.

"I'm looking for the captain of the guards; do you know where he is?"

The drone bowed again "certainly I do mistress he is by the bar drinking with his men" the drone answered "I could inform that you came to see him" it offered.

"That would be helpful".

"Would you like me to rent a private room for you to meet and drinks as well while you wait?"

"No thank you, we won't take too much of his time and if possible tell him that were waiting outside".

"Very well mistress, I will inform him right away" the drone did one final bow as it fly across heading to the bar.

"Now that's taken care off should we head outside and wait" Ciel said and the rest agreed.

"that drone have some advance A.I, I wonder if I can take one back with me" Add said, working with Eve he encountered many advance nasods but the drone earlier is different that he can't put a finger on, Elsword won't mind if one or two drones are missing right?

They stepped outside and he immediately inhaled the fresh air, the scent of alcohol is still present but not as chocking than inside.

"Well?" Aisha asked the group tapping her foot impatiently.

"He should be out soon" Raven answered.

They wait for the captain to show up and after five minutes they hear an annoyed voice coming out of the door.

"Today should be my day off! Just who is it!?" someone possibly the captain roared as he stepped outside.

There were gasps of shock coming from both Rena and Aisha, they recognized him.

"W-What?"

"No Way!" they both said respectively.

The captain stopped and analyzed the people before him and grins widely as he recognized the two girls.

He is a large buffed man with plain brown hair and a scar on his cheek, wearing the same uniform of his men a red tunic with gold lines with metal shoulder pads with the emblem of the burning heart and on his right shoulder an emblem of three swords stabbed on the ground denoting his position.

Strapped on his back is a large sword the blade is pure as silver with red runes running the metal, but what caught the most attention is his right arm, his right arm is covered in plate armor upon closer inspection it's a nasod cybernetic enhancement just like Ravens only this one have a rune etched at the back of the hand.

"Well look what we have here" the captain said crossing his arms.

"I didn't expect a reunion"

"Banthus!?" the two girls yelled in unison.

* * *

In a large room uncountable wires crisscross the cold metal floor, holographic images and representations of Elrios flicker in and out in static showing detailed information of geography and topography as well as signals beeping back with exact coordinates of its location.

At the center of the dark room a large central mainframe tends to the numerous machines in the room like a brain sending and receiving data and information at an astonishing rate, around it are diamond shape nasods similar to Adds dynamos floating around acting as its 'hands' as they interact the various screens and holograms.

A dynamo tapped a screen showing a red haired swordswoman, a male with a nasod enhancement, a blonde one with heavy armaments and a purple haired one a quick scan shows energy levels and revealing numerous nasod dynamos in his clothes.

"I'm looking for the captain of the guards; do you know where he is?" she said through the screen.

The playback paused and scanned the lady knight, scanning her facial structure and vocalization, a minute later a profile came up.

"Elesis Sieghart" a voice echoed through the room.

A hiss and turning of gears the central brain started to open a small capsule filling the room with a chilling fog, inside a red eyed nasod drone fly out gazing at the screen with Elesis profile and the video intently.

Other screens blinked red and powered up showing scenes inside the tavern known as the lion's den, but all of them are aimed towards the outsiders locking onto them.

They all displayed complete information and profile of the individual the members of the El search party.

"El search party confirmed" the drone said as it paced around the dimly lit room.

"Took them long enough!" it said with impatience and agitation.

"Should I tell him?" it hummed as it questions itself "No, he will find out himself but…the squire hasn't returned yet…or that outlander"

It stopped suddenly and darted back to the screen with Elesis an idea crossed him.

"Perhaps…yes, yes it will work" the drone float back to the capsule.

"It is her responsibility anyway as a caring big sister" it said the 'caring' and 'big sister' sarcastically slurring the word as it said it.

"I will let you all have fun with him for now"

One by one the screens shut down except those of the El search party on it, the nasod drone glared at the screens with unrestrained malice.

"Soon, oh yes very soon you all will accept the gifts he had prepared for each and every one of you".

The screens powered down and the capsule lowered leaving the room in total darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Late I know, got caught up with work but I feel inspired right now so I might post another chapter before the end of this week.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Swords of Fire

"Banthus!?" both Aisha and Rena exclaimed.

The bandit known as Banthus was the man who stole the El the original members of the party chased after to retrieve the crystal.

But it is not the bandit there facing now, no there facing the captain of the guards under Elsword.

The former bandit grins widely "Well long time no see you two" he greeted like some old friend.

They instinctively draw their weapons; they knew Banthus was the original El thief that they have talked about before on their travels, all but Elesis.

Many questions started popping up on their minds right now: why is Banthus here? He is captain of the guards? Why Elsword would make him captain knowing Banthus as the El bandit they all fought before?

As they all wonder all of this, Elesis have something else in mind.

She crossed her arms a smirk on her mouth.

"So you're the captain my brother employs?" she said with a challenging tone.

Banthu's grin fell, he know the red-haired swordswoman's skill and being the eldest sister of the sieghart siblings, even with all the stuff he received from Elsword as a reward for duty like his sword, arm, and position, he would easily lose.

Plus today was supposed to be his day off.

"My brother fought you back then and won, you don't look as tough as you look".

The former bandit ignored the insult, he has better things to do, like going back inside and have fun.

He signed and ruffles his hair "You all know you called me out here for something" he crossed his arms "So let's get to business what is it?" he said sounding annoyed, he don't want to get into a fight especially all of them at once.

None of them said anything or moved an inch weary of a potential ambush, a trick or a trap, something they expect from a bandit lord by fighting dirty.

Banthus signed again, none of them are listening.

Understandable since he fought them before as a bandit they have every right to be weary, but today is not that day he's captain of the guards now can't they just let bygones be bygones?

He then noticed the wagon train nearby filled with supplies, he received a memo that stuff are coming from Elder to be delivered to the castle, these must be the supplies from the notice and it just so happen that it was them who was tasked to deliver them.

He let out a laugh and they all jump in surprise.

"So you're all here to deliver those to the castle" he said pointing at the wagons.

"It must be a coincidence that all of you were the ones delivering it, why didn't you all said sooner?"

He whistled calling for his men and they all started to walk out of the lion's den, some of them were still either drunk or asleep as they were being drag outside by their buddies while the others are starting to somber up.

"Those wagons are for Elboy at the castle make sure to bring them to him" He ordered the men and they all started to take the wagons carting them to the castle.

Meanwhile the El party is still keeping their guards up, they thought that he signaled the order to attack but they didn't expect that they will be taking the wagons to the castle; they didn't even bother on noticing them.

Banthus walk up to Elesis "the boys will take them to the castle and escort you guys there as well, suggest to get moving Elboy don't like waiting long" he said referring to her brother.

Her eye twitched when he said 'Elboy', no one dared to insult her brother in front of her nor should someone disrespect their superior.

"For someone who stole the El, It's odd that he's now working for the one who got him" Raven said.

Banthus scratch the back of his head "I was surprised as well when he hired me, but that's all behind us now right?"

He flashed them his signature wide grin.

They all slowly lower their weapons; so far he didn't do anything funny but the question still remains.

"Why did he made you captain?" Aisha questioned.

"Don't know, why don't you all asked him when you see him, now would you all excuse me I think I can hear the bar calling my name".

With that he turned and walked back in the bar waiving back at them.

They all trade glances, if they want answers then they should asked the man himself.

"Are you all ready to go?" a guard said behind them pointing at the wagons now with horses to be transported to the castle "we don't have all day".

* * *

They guards cut a path through the crowd, they hardly needed to as they parted like watching a procession, and they noticed that the people they pass by signed or shook their heads in disapproval.

Odd but right now they have too many questions that need to be answered.

"Why did he made that burly brute captain!?" Aisha yelled angrily.

"P-perhaps he turned for the better? You never know Elsword must have turned him" Chung defended though he too wonder why, haven't fought or even met the bandit in that regard but for someone who stole the El without thinking about the consequence to the land his claims prove to be difficult.

"We don't know until we reach the castle" Raven said putting the conversation to an end, he don't want to assume anything Elsword have a very good reason to promote Banthus of all people.

"There are too many unknowns, Elsword will answer them" Eve added.

"I don't know but that 'lion's den' have Elsword's name all over the place" Add mentioned the pleasure palace they just visited.

It's hard to believe that someone like him would support building such a place, this only complicates things and even more questions stars coming up.

"I'm sure my brother has a very good reason" Elesis defended him.

Of all people it was her that seems the most effective she's the eldest sister after all, if there's anyone more worried about him it would be her.

The El search party is now making their way to Elsword's castle with the guards escorting them, as they walk through the cobble road they noticed something unusual.

The normally crowded streets started to thin, many stayed indoors and those outside hurried to wherever they need to go, if there is something they found common is that fear is present in their eyes.

The closer they get to the castle the less people until the streets turn into a ghost town, a feeling of dread hangs in the air.

"Where are all the people here?" Rena asked one of the guards.

"There are no people here, this part of town been abandoned" One of them answered unaffected by the empty streets or the ominous feeling in the air.

"Why is that?" Chung said.

A guard scoffs "there all just superstitious! They say they can see something from the castle like a huge winged monster flying around or they see balls of fire dancing".

"What do you believe in?" Raven questioned further getting something from the watchman.

"We don't see or hear anything like that, we deliver supplies regularly like this one, and the only thing unusual is the people itself" the guard answered.

"Care to elaborate?" Elesis pressed the guard further.

The guard placed a hand on his chin recalling anything he knows.

"I think it was almost two years ago when he recruited us, there was people here before but only a few as time pass people started to move away from the castle, this place is empty for a year now".

Another guard joined in the conversation "lots of rumors too, they say ghosts haunts the place at night and something like will-o-wisps along the walls, for some reason every night there's this heavy mist and what's strange it's only on the castle".

"Don't get me started on the new one" a guard driving the wagons added.

"There's a new one?" a guard asked his companion.

"Didn't we talk about this one before? Anyway two weeks ago someone from the castle left town heading to Ruben's direction, only us guards know about this the gate was oddly open that night and anyone that was there swear it was close whoever this guy is he vanished after passing the gate before we confront him".

"What do you think Aisha?" Raven said to the mage crossing his arms.

She pinches her chin "Honestly I don't know, the mist must be magical in nature but I don't sense anything odd around".

"How did Banthus become captain anyway" Chung questioned one of the guards hopefully getting some answer from their many questions.

"Oh man you guys should have been there to see it!" a guard said still feeling the excitement he felt that day.

"It started when he went to our hidden base on the cave outside town, we were doing our business when suddenly the front door burst in flames and he step in, he changes a lot last time I saw him".

"Got a bit taller too" a guard added.

"Beside him a red knight that looks like a lion and a red eyed nasod drone, he told us he want all of us to work for him as town guards which is funny, why hire a bandit that steals stuff to prevent a bandit from stealing other peoples stuff!?".

The bandit said the question that lingered on their minds.

"Boss was like 'Ha what a funny joke why hire a bandit that steals stuff to prevent a bandit from stealing other peoples stuff!?' and heft his sword and Elsword was like 'I think it was a good idea'. Then Boss swings his sword at him and he blocked it with a cane A CANE! WITH ONE HAND! Why he have a cane instead of a sword I don't know but the shock on the boss face!"

The guard fell from the wagon rolling on the ground laughing.

Another guard continued where his friend left off "He grabbed him by the collar and throw him aross the room and with a blink of an eye he knocked everyone out with his cane".

"After that he help boss to stand up and offered to work for him again in which the boss agreed, he made him kneel and Elsword draw a sword from his cane he then dubbed him on the shoulders with the blade like when dubbing a new knight he even dubbed all of us the same way".

"And that's how we started working for him" the guard said "he's the boss now but boss is still our boss so he's our boss's boss?"

The group tuned out the mini debate the guards are doing as they mulled over what they learned.

Based on the guard's story he seems to grow stronger to beat all the bandits at the same time with a cane in which the cane is another question but they decided to park it for now.

So far they didn't get too much information out of them but it was better than nothing, the questions that still left unanswered is the empty part of town, the unnatural mist, the stranger that left the castle, though the part that hiring bandits still needs confirmation.

The caravan reached the castle gates and a banner of Elsword's personal heraldry welcomes them.

"Where are you guys going?" Add said to the guards.

The guards are untying the horses from the wagons and returning back to town.

"We just leave the wagons outside and let them take them all inside, you guys should wait until they let you all in" a guard said, he too have left with the others.

They would ask them who are 'them' that they mentioned but they were spared when the gates began to open.

The 'lions gate' as it was called due to the large lion's head engraved on it opened just enough to let the wagons in but not enough to actually see anything clear on the other side.

'clank'

From the gate men in full suites of red armor walks out and in perfect column formation, their armor is plain and unadorned red but with jagged and sharp edges giving them a menacing look to them armed with only longswords strapped on their hips with their scabbards.

At the front of the column they assumed to be the officer of the knights is different, it's armor are heavily ornate with the lion as a primary motif a lion helm with an open jaw with an expressionless facemask, the shoulder pads are image of a snarling lion their open mouths is where his arms go through, and faces of a proud lion displayed prominently on the chest armor arm guards and leg guards, to finish it off a fur coat wrapped around his neck imitating a lions mane.

A red armored knight that looks like a lion just like the guards story, the one that accompanied Elsword to Banthus cave.

The officer appears to be weaponless only a baton on hand like leading a marching band on parade, he pointed at the wagons with it and without a word the knights attend to the supplies like routine.

What unsettle them is that they all did it without making a sound, with the ghost town behind them and the knights doing their work silently only the clanking of metal can be hear as they cart the wagons inside, they didn't even spoke to them or notice them.

"Umm excuse me" Elesis called a knight to get his attention but she was ignored; only the officer responded and approached them.

"Identify" the officer said monotonely, there was no hostility in his words but they can tell he's weary of them.

"My name is Elesis, Elesis Sieghart I'm here to see my brother Elsword Sieghart" she answered.

The officer stared at them for a full minute with his emotionless facemask before answering.

"Denied"

"What?"

The officer turned around and with a swing of his baton the knights file in to return inside.

"Hey wait!" she grabbed the officer by the shoulder but when she touched him she felt her hand got burned like touching a hot still burning stove and instantly pulled her hand back, her glove even catches on fire quickly patting the fire out.

In a flash the knights draw their swords wielding them two-handed; they didn't like the action to their captain.

The officer turned slowly and faced them again, it was hard to tell what he was thinking with the face mask on, the way he move shows that he is calm and collected but even then they can feel his gaze is not welcoming.

"Leave" he stated, the knights around him taking a step forward ready to attack at any time.

"Not until I see my brother" Elesis said challenging the captain.

"Call him out here!" she demanded.

Something is definitely wrong Elsword sent them a letter to visit him; they expect that the guards would let them in.

"Wait!" Aisha shouted.

"We were invited here by Elsword, we have proof see!" She took out an envelope presumably the letter that Elsword sent to them.

Elesis took the letter from Aisha's hand and handed it to the captain.

The letter even have Elswords signature on it, if they showed it to him he should let them in, surely Elsword warned that his friends are coming to visit especially the captain of the castles guards, Banthus was an exemption he only knew the wagons are coming he never heard they'll be coming as well.

The officer opened and inspected the letter that was handed to him, still they couldn't read him he stood there motionless as he read the contents of the letter, and then he raised his head and did something unexpected.

He burned the letter to ash.

"Leave…Now!" the baton expanded into a sword and pointed the blade tip at them threateningly.

They looked shocked at what he did somehow they know he knew about them coming the letter as well but instead of following orders he disobeyed and denied them.

And then the knights around them did something that they didn't expect as well, runes glowed to life on their weapons sheathing them in fire and their armor as well a cloak of flames, and any open crevice of their armor fire flare out even their visors, only the captain is not wrapped in fire.

"There not human" Raven stated as he ready his sword, everyone else followed.

"Then what are they?" Chung said entering in berserk more and readying his destroyer.

"Fire spirits…" Aisha said inaudibly but enough for Rena to hear.

"What?"

"Fire spirits" she answered this time for them to hear "I felt it just now, there fire spirits inside suites of armor normally their volatile but their more disciplined more…militaristic" she explained.

The fire knights slowly close in maneuvering to surround them, the knights behind the front line called forth spears of fire ready to throw them like javelins.

"Looks like we need to fight them to get through" Elesis drew her sword.

"Why won't they let us pass?" Ara channeled Eun's power.

"We can't reason with them" Lu entered a fighting stance with Ciel beside her.

"Oberon, Ophelia, Ferdinand" Eve summoned her nasod servants

Add spread his arms dynamos flying out of his sleeves and covering him in his hard light nasod armor and cracks his fists "This is going to get rough"

"Leave now!" the officer giving them a final warning.

"Not until I see my brother!" Elesis yelled gritting her teeth, their denying them to see him they must be hiding something these fire spirits.

The officer lowered his blade slightly like its conflicted but along the battlements of the walls bonfires lit up revealing more knights manning the walls armed with bows and even spears of fire ready to lose their missiles.

Then slowly the officer raised his sword again, the runes of the blade hummed as power being channeled into them the sword is covered with a lick of fire and small flames grow across his body.

"Is that so?" with a roar the officer burst in flames charring the ground beneath him, even from a distance they could feel the intense heat radiating from his power.

The face mask contort to life into a man being burned alive molten metal ooze out of its eyes like tears, the helm screeched and the lion part of the helm bit down hard crushing the mask.

"THEN!" the lion helm or head said spewing molten iron like spittle and its main burning like the sun with the heat to match.

As his armor blazed the lion faces engraved on his armor too began to animate roaring flames and dark coal eyes, the entirety of it is like a fire demon appeared in front of them.

Elesis wiped the sweat from her brows, she really pissed him off a quick glance to her friends to assess the situation and what she saw lowered her confidence.

They're scared, as they looked at the enraged officer and even more fire knights flood out the gates there being overwhelmed by their sheer power alone and the fight haven't even started yet.

She took a deep breath and braced herself for the fight to come.

"YOU WILL ALL BURN!

Elesis saw a glint of steel in front of her instinctively raised her sword and crossed blades with the lion, a dust cloud and broken ground on his original position.

!

She didn't see it coming and the heat from him is unbearable enough to burn a man alive, she channeled her pyromancy to protect her from the heat.

"WEAK!" the lion roared and pushed her back.

He leaped cracking the ground to cut Elesis down, recovering quickly the red-haired knight blocked the attack; she winced at the pain on her shoulder when the blades meet she is being overpowered.

"Elesis!" Aisha exclaimed.

She felt pain and a burning sensation on her back, the lion landed a deadly blow on her burning her clothes and skin, it was thanks to her magical defense that it wasn't life threatening but it was still fatal.

'Tsk he's faster than me too' she scolded kneeling on the ground with her sword supporting her; she didn't thought it would end that badly.

But the lion wasn't finish.

In an eye blink he closed the gap between Raven and him.

Raven raised his sword but the intense heat from the lion cut through his blade like a burning sword through butter, he raised his other arm to absorb the attack but it was futile.

The lion slashed across his nasod arm ruining it, metal and components fly and pain flared to new heights.

The fire demon leaped again and targeted the royal guard, Ciel fired down on him but once he fired his first shot the lion suddenly appeared before him he jumped back allowing Lu a chance to confront him.

"Eat this!" she swing her demon fist with full force, the lion simply raised his hand and absorbed the impact the ground around them crater in and a strong wind rushed outward, he took the full blow and didn't even flinched.

"IMMPRESIVE" the lion said as he held Lu's fist, a pillar of flame erupted like a geyser consuming him and the demon lord.

"Lu!" Ciel said alarmed.

The fiery tower dissipates and Lu falls to the ground unconscious.

"Tsk!" Ciel clicked his tongue and charged at him with Rena and Chung providing cover fire and Add close behind him.

A large rune appeared protecting the lion from the ranged attacks while patiently waiting Ciel to close in and make a mistake.

"YOUR LOYALTY" he started and charged at the royal guard, Ciel swing his sword only to pass empty hot air, his weapon glowing red and started to melt, the lion passed him and kicked Add on the chest not expecting he would pass him, destroyed his nasod armor and knocking him on the ground a few paces away.

"IS LACKING!" Ciels rifle glows brighter he let it go but it was too late, the weapon exploded and engulf him in flames, the lion swing his sword and a wave of energy cuts through the stunned guard knocking him out.

"We need a plan!" Chung said firing another salvo only to be blocked by the same rune before.

"Aisha can't you cast something to hold him down!?" Reina loosed more arrows.

"I can't something's wrong it's preventing me to use magic Eve co-" She didn't finish what she was going to say, behind her Eve and her nasod servants are on the ground.

"Eve!"

"The heat…is too much…system overheating" Eve said her voice cutting in and out.

Before she could assist her the lion with great speed past through Chung.

"Oh no!" Ara screamed in alarm

He slammed his sword on the ground and fire erupted beneath scattering them and lashed out at them sending a flurry of attacks in a single moment.

Chung's armor and destroyer cracks as it absorbs the lion's series of attacks, a swing took out his left shoulder armor and burning his skin, the destroyer itself is severely damaged.

Aisha was quick enough to create a barrier but it wasn't strong enough to block all of his attacks, some got through while others simple destroyed her defense burning and cutting her across her body.

Ara shielded herself channeling her chi forward enduring the relentless assault, with a thrust the fire sword pierced through, it would have been fatal if Eun didn't intervene taking the hit for Ara.

Rena being the fastest dodges but the lions speed was greater than her own she barely manages to escape with minor wounds.

"Everyone…" she stood in silent shock as to what occurred, it was so fast that even her sharp senses and their combined effort didn't even touched him, she was about to drop to her knees in defeat but the lion held her up with a closed hand on her neck.

Struggling in his grasp only made his grip on her tighter making it difficult to breath made her pass out.

"A WORTHWHILE EFFORT" he commended bowing slightly to no one in particular.

The El search party has been defeated most of them are on the ground or incapacitated, Elesis looked in horror as she watched the one sided fight unfold, the pain on her back is still there preventing her to stand up, it didn't even help that the other fire knights placed their swords on her neck.

The knights all this time closed in on them restraining those that were already taken down.

The lion approached Eve slowly still struggling to stand

His body returned to its original states the fire dying out and the lion helm opening its mouth wide to reveal the same emotionless face mask.

"So you're the nasod queen he mentioned so fondly" he bowed before eve with a clenched hand on his chest "he talked about you very ofter".

"You already…know us?"

"Indeed" he replied

He moved to Eve's side and raised his sword like an executioner.

"No! Don't!" Elesis yelled at him only for the knights to grab her shoulder keeping her in place making her watch.

Eve closed her eyes as he brings his sword down, a sharp clang pierced her hearing, and her eyes shot open to see what happen.

Between Eve and the lion a man wearing long red robes blocked the sword with his own.

The fire knights quickly sheathed their swords and bowed deeply to the new comer letting their charges go.

"Now Leo this is not how we treat our guests" the man said in a scolding manner like a parent to his child.

"…my lord"


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3: House of Glass

"Lord Sieghart" Leo said bowing low his sword returning to its baton form.

Eve perk up when she heard 'Sieghart'.

In front of her is the lord of the castle Elsword wears his old lord knight uniform minus the armor and instead wore a red cloak with the symbol of Velder on the back, a necklace with a shape of what looks like a key hangs on his neck and a pair of glasses, Eve wonders when he started wearing them. On his left hand is a slim sword that he use as a cane, she could see that he's leaning on it heavily to support him up.

His skin is deadly pale and bags are forming under his eyes indicating he hasn't been sleeping well for some time as Eve guess, his spiky red hair grow longer with a ponytail droop down covering most of his face and eyes and shoulders slanting.

Eve wasn't sure if the person in front of her is the same Elsword she knew, she remembered him as bright as the sun on a clear day, full of energy and life as she describes but the one in front of her is weary and somber from many sleepless nights and could barely stand without the cane.

He turned and approached Eve still on the ground.

"Eve? It's me" he called gently tilting her head towards him.

"Elsword?" she responded still unsure who the person is in front of her.

He smiled softly to her which made her blush confirming its him "don't worry everything is fine now"

He bend down and held her close to his chest and embraces her; Eve's face flushed red at the close contact instead of her cheeks heating up her temperature drop from critical to normal levels the unnatural heat dissipating.

Her nasod servants seem to be recovering as well.

"Bring them all here too" he ordered the knights.

One by one the knights brought his friends closer to him helping them up. Ciel refused the assistance and carried his master himself.

"Raven" he said inspecting the damage.

He's out cold and his nasod arm is ruined aside from major burns across his chest he seems alright, he could see he is still in pain as his face strain from screaming out.

"Elsword? Is that you?" he opened his eyes as Elsword placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll make the pain stop for a while".

With his finger he wrote a rune on his shoulder and immediately a soothing sensation envelop him, the pain from his chest and arm disappeared even his nasod arm slowly knit itself the metal growing from nothing restoring it from before, but he is still unable to move.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Ciel said laying Lu down on the ground, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I will answer all your questions, but first".

He sat down and placed Lu's head on his lap slowly and gently he strokes her white hair.

She momentary glowed and stirred awake "hmm, huh?"

"It's alright" he said and chuckled "You're cute like this".

The girl stood upright and retreated behind Ciel's back in a flash, cheeks turning red.

"W-W-What's that about!?" she stuttered.

Elsword chuckled and approached Ciel but waived his hand.

"I'm fine, tend to the others".

Nodding he beckon the knights for the rest of his friends.

A knight laid Add still unconscious before him and hummed in surprise.

"It's a good thing he perfected his nasod armor otherwise broken bones and crushed organs is the least of his worries, you hold back didn't you Leo" turning his head to the lion.

Leo just stood in place showing no emotion or movement.

Elsword went back to his work and wrote a runic script with his finger like a pen in which Add's body began to glow, he wrote several more runes until he is satisfied with his first aid, he called for a knight to take him and bring him inside the castle for proper treatment.

He then approaches Chung seeing his best friend who hasn't change much he smiled teasingly.

"The princess is not used to being treated roughly, too much pampering your highness? ~"

Chung rolled his eyes smirking "Haha very funny Elsword" he said sarcastically "and its king now".

Elsword chuckle "of course your majesty" he wrote a rune on his shoulder and same feeling of relief washed over him.

"Not the kind of royal treatment you're used to have but it will do".

"Thanks".

Rena is lied down on the ground still unconscious but suffered minor burns across her body, Elsword's hand glows red and placed them over her and slowly the burn marks slowly disappear.

"hmm" she finally roused herself.

"You're going to be okay" Elsword said patting her shoulder before moving to his next patient.

Ara is beside Eun, the strike has severely wounded the fox spirit bleeding heavily from her side, the maiden channeled her spirit energy to aid her but it didn't the wound refuse to close.

"Don't worry Eun" Ara said comforting her partner.

"This is nothing…for someone like me…ngh" she said but gradually her condition is getting worse.

"Oh dear" Elsword said gaining their attention.

"That looks bad, here" he moved forward and stroke the fox spirit gently, the wound slowly knit itself closed restoring her before she was impaled.

"Oooh~" she moaned as a warm pleasing sensation works across her repairing the damage she sustained.

"Your good with your hands boy~" the fox said seductively.

Elsword chuckle and said "Thanks I guess" as he continue his work.

Once done he turned to the other girl "you too Ara, come here" he said beckoning the girl to him.

"Yes Ara you should to feel his hands all over you~" Eun said teasingly which made the girl blush.

"Eun!" she cried which made the fox laugh at her embarrassment.

Elsword ignoring it kept smiling and placed a hand on the girls cheek which surprises her, Ara can sense a large amount of chi being transferred to her from his hand; it was soothing taking away her fatigue and pain from her injuries.

"There, all better?" Ara blushed and turned away "Y-Yeah, thanks".

Nodding Elsword turned his attention to the elf Rena being the less injured of the group starting to get up and Aisha casts healing magic on herself.

He bit down his laugh as the mage attempt to heal herself but failing, finding her frustration amusing.

"You know that won't work" he smirks as Aisha turned to him with an angry look, glaring at him.

"You better explain yourself, the wounds, your knights and everything happening in the castle" she demanded Elsword's grin fell for a second but recovered quickly.

"We should tend to ourselves first" Rena suggested, with her sharp senses she noticed his mood changed for a second, the knights as well their fingers twitching.

"Agreed" he wrote a rune again and envelop them both to the same healing light.

Once down the knights brought to him his last patient her sister, still immobilized by the damage done to her, Elsword seeing this waste no time and come to her side.

"You alright sis? Here this will make it better" he again channeled his magic to heal her.

"Thanks, you must feel ashamed that your big sis got beaten up this badly".

"Don't say that, nothing will change my respect for you" he said as he finish his work and beckon her to stand.

Elesis is amazed that the pain and burns on her back subside like she wasn't struck before.

"When did you learned this level of magic, and where did you found your knights there pretty strong" she asked.

Elsword pursed his lips with his finger playfully "That's a secret~".

She raised a brow, Elsword wasn't the type to hide something from her, and he wasn't the same hot-headed, straightforward he was before, it's like he's a different person altogether.

"Now that's everyone patched up, let's all head inside and make sure he didn't do anything permanent on you all" he said which make them wonder what he meant 'permanent'.

"Hold up!" Aisha stopping him in place.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, and we want answers now!" she demands getting too close in his space.

"The spirits, your magic, what have you been doing all these years, everything!" a sharp ring of steel split and she immediately backed up.

Elsword stares at her with a blank expression but his sword is placed on one of his knight's arm, sword half drawn.

The other knights around them was about to raise theirs as well but froze in place, the offending knight sheathed his sword and bowed apologetically and the others followed.

"First off" he began tapping his sword-cane on the ground "I apologize for my knight's behavior, their normally polite to others and secondly I will answer everything on your mind inside the castle".

He said reassuringly but with force, the knights slowly inch closer surrounding them.

It was then did they realized the predicament there all in, caught between a fierce lion and the jaws of a beast, there were no condition to fight given their recent scuffle with the lion itself nor could they get away.

Elsword seeing this wore again his smile, this time more friendly as the knights around him relaxed though not steeping back.

He gestured to the gate opening more widely this time.

"Please" He pleaded.

Still uncertain they turned to each other unsure of what to do or what to say. Concern and worry written on their faces, Add was taken inside already for treatment and they come here for answers, the choice would have been easy. But there is something about inside the castle that makes them re-think their plans, something malicious a killing aura gripping their hearts.

The lion Leo he was called approached and rested his hand on Elesis shoulder not as scorching hot before and said "I advise to follow" he griped his baton more tightly and knights shifted threateningly.

"It's impolite to deny him".

* * *

The thump of Elsword's cane and the clanking metal on stone ground is the only sound that can be heard as the company marches through the courtyard.

Beside him is the lion Leo and behind him are the El search party, his friends, and his comrades but with knights at their side their more like prisoners escorted to a prison cell.

Elesis is at the front just behind her brother boring at his back with her eyes hoping that he would notice, but so far there's nothing yet.

"Not the kind of welcome were expecting" Ciel said just behind her.

"Well they do have the courtesy to receive us" Raven said looking around them.

Around them filling the courtyard ranks after ranks of fire knights in formation greet them, their banners held high, sigil of the lion and heart and their eyes burning from the depth of their helms. As they pass there gaze follow them from the walls and from the knights on the ground end from end and it perturbed them.

"There are thousands of them, where did he get so many?" Chung asked no one in particular.

"Weapons and Armor" Aisha answered "there were weapons and armor on those wagons, it's difficult to capture a fire spirit but with runes it's simple to seal them in suits of armor, question is how did he make them this…loyal?"

"Whatever he did it's quite effective" Elesis said "He's making an army here, but an army for what?"

In front of them the lion was whispering something to Elswords ear, they don't know what they're talking about but it appears he told the lion something he insisted.

The lion looked back and sighted with the rise and fall of his shoulders, slowing his pace so that he would be beside Elesis.

"My lord wishes for me to apologize for my misbehavior" he said monotonely without looking at them instead keeping them forward.

"You don't look sorry" Aisha said crossing her arms.

Leo didn't say anything after that, they continued through the yard as silence accompany them towards the manor, it was too much and lacking a reply Lu snapped.

"We were summoned here, didn't you see the letter? Oh that's right you burned it!" Lu yelled at the lion.

"Lu, please" Ciel said calming the demon lord down.

"Let her wail my lord, indeed I did and will do so again if need be" he look at Elsword as he opened the door inside the manor, Elsword beckon them inside.

"My lord by your leave" Leo bowed and Elsword bid him be.

Before he left he whispered something to them an advice that weigh heavily "Do not pry or stalked the halls at night my lady there is nothing here for any of you" he said to Elesis and with that he left back to the gate along with the knights leaving them in Elsword's mercy. They didn't get the chance to ask why since he left them in a hurry.

"What does he mean by that?" Chung said puzzled what the lion meant.

"I think were about to find out" Elesis lead them all inside Elswords home.

"Welcome to house Siegehart" Elsword greeted his friends letting them inside the manor.

The entrance hall have a grand stairwell right in front of them and arch hallways leading to other more deeper parts of the manor.

The first thing they notice is cold, cold and loneliness, the walls are dull grey and left unadorned, windows draped with rust red curtains same as the carpeted floor cover the grey stone with nothing but the low yet gentle light bulbs illuminating the way.

Cold and hard describe the manor and the castle sufficient enough.

"I would have cleaned the place but didn't have the time" he chuckle to himself.

"You have no one to do it for you?" Rena asked worried that he was living inside a crypt for the past four years.

His smile turned into a sad one as he looked down on the stone cold floor "No" he whispered.

"Elsword!" Elesis grabbed him by the shoulder and looked at him in the eyes.

"What happen to you? You're not the same sweet brother I knew" She said with pain in her throat.

The last time he saw him he was a proud and strong knight who could brave anything, but now he see a shadow of a man, a man that was her brother and to see him like this brings pain to her heart.

"You know you could tell me anything" she stroke his red hair gently "please tell me".

He was surprise by her actions at first but after hearing her words he turned his gaze from her in shame, must be difficult to be a disappointment, he don't want her or any one of them to see him like this.

"Sis...Guys I was" he stuttered trying to find the words to say and the strength to say them.

"I…everyone" "Your tired my Lord" Elsword was going to say something but he was interrupted by someone coming from the top of the stairs.

Above is a nasod, a drone but unlike anything they have ever seen, floating in the air is a red eyed nasod drone shaped like a wolfs head, the design is similar to Eve's own drones Moby and Remy but the edges are much sharper and appear to be more advance, due to the poor lighting they would have taken it as an actual wolf head ghost. It have diamond shaped drones circling it like Add's dynamos and the way it descent the steps locking his bloody red eyes on them is like a wolf on its prey.

"…Cain"

The wolf head nasod drone Cain put itself between Elsword and the rest and glare at the newcomers.

"Good to meet you all I am Cain" it introduced himself and bowed "I don't believe I have made acquaintance with any of you".

"There my friends Cain, I told you about them" He told Cain

"Ah! The El search party that you mention so much my lord?" the nasod approached and inspected them one by one and turned to Elsword.

"My Lord why don't you return to your quarters and rest, I will entertain them and take them to where the other one is" Cain suggested.

At first Elsword was hesitant but a nod from Cain assured him "Yes…I will be going now" He said ascending up the steps "I will join you all later".

"Rest well my lord" Cain bowed as Elsword's is no longer seen.

The rest was silent watching the exchange unable to interject the, as the lord of the manor left Cain the nasod assistant gave them a gaze and then nod "I heard that you all fought the lion, to survive such encounter is a feat the lord vouched for the skills you all possess".

"Since when did you 'heard'?" Aisha asked accusingly crossing her arms "did you know we were coming and just watched as we almost die at Elsword's door?"

Cain wasn't deterred by the allegation and just bowed again "I have eyes and ears far and wide, I admit I knew you all coming as early as you step into town".

"You know and Elsword don't?" it was a reasonable claim, if the nasod knew should he inform the lord.

Cain shook his body lacking a 'head' to show negativity "The lord does not need to know such things, though he anticipate your arrival I felt it's appropriate to keep it a surprise, after all I'm sure he will be delighted to see all of you after four years".

"And because of that we almost died, It was lucky that Elsword was nearby to save us" Raven said, there was something off with what the wolf is saying, they were invited by a letter that much is clear but the nasod didn't inform their arrival as a 'surprise' and most of all they were attacked by his guards like they didn't know anything, something is definitely missing in the story.

"What model are you? Eve approached and inspected Cain "I haven't seen a nasod like you before".

"A nasod Eve doesn't know? That's new" Chung commented.

"My Queen" Cain bowed again more deeply this time "It honors me greatly to meet you in person, I'm an experimental nasod model X-003 made personally by my lords hands"

"Since when did Elsword start building nasods?" Rena asked, the only thing Elsword was good at in regards to machinery was to break them or operate simple ones, but to create a nasod itself now that's something they never expect from the knight.

"When my lord claimed the castle the former occupant have left equipment and materials in regards to nasods just below, there was difficulty but my lord have learned much after my completion such is that I would not disclose this information" Cain answered and turned back to Eve.

"My lord felt…inadequate, he promised before that he would assist you on reviving your kind something he does not have the ability to do before unable to fulfill his promise to you. He hoped to learn and study so that he would one day make good his word" Cain bowed explaining Elsword's drive behind his creation.

"He...he did that…for me?" She knows he made a promise like that before when they first met but she never have thought that he would go that far.

"Of course my queen, my lord is a knight first and foremost and he keeps to his word"

Cain turned to the rest of the group "Now any more questions are for later, let me take you where your friend is held. Leo did quite a number on this one and required special care.

"Where did you take him? If its life threatening should you sent him to the hospital right away?" Rena asked worried that the damage would cost his life.

The nasod laugh unconcerned "Do not worry my lady, he is in capable hands.

* * *

Add gasp as he regain conciseness, he remembered fighting with everyone against a fiery lion but he passed out when he kicked him hard square on the chest.

He clutched his chest where he was struck but surprisingly or oddly he feels no pain, no marks was left where he should have been bruised badly but there was nothing and odd still his mind is calm much calm and clear and body rife with vigor, breathing deep and he felt like a newborn.

It was like it was all a dream being killed by a fire demon, he wasn't sure if he's awake or not.

there were no garden as beautiful as where he is now in Altera, he woke in a middle of a crystal clear lake cool and cold but pleasant as it numb his senses and lolling him to sleep.

Around there were flowers of many kinds and colors hanging from branches of trees or growing wildly on the ground, the evening sun setting half of the garden in shadow and the other half in a golden light.

It was beautiful in a rough way that it stills his heart and admires the beauty of nature in all its untamed glory.

If this was a dream he would mind not waking up from, but if it wasn't then it was no mystery where he is.

Where else would he be after fighting such an enemy, waking in the middle of a lake surrounded with the beauty of nature and not to mention naked it seemed like the only conclusion.

"I'm I in heaven?" he asked to no one with some little hope in his voice.

"You ought to be".

Add turned around alarmed, from top of a high rock sits a girl looking down on him and he almost took her for an angel.

She was beautiful more so than the others Add met from his adventures, by his reckoning as far as interacting with the opposite gender goes for him.

She has clear blue eyes and long braided blue hair reaching down her back and the sweetest smile that melt his or any other man's heart in a moment, skin fair as porcelain like a doll look as fragile too, her slender arms and delicate fingers move and his heartstrings move with it like her puppet and Add took note of the great bounty the Gods has given to her.

She's wearing a blue kirtle over a red gown; it was a simple dress to say the least. He then remembers that he is still naked and quickly covered his parts looking away in shame for defiling such a pure and innocent creature before him.

She stifled her amusement with the back of her hand watching the boy, she pointed something nearby where his clothes are and he quickly went over there with haste

The girl stifled another laugh "You're just as He told me" her voice is as beautiful like her too but it grabbed his attention.

"And who's 'He'?"

"Add!"

From the brush the wolf head nasod drone Cain emerge along with the rest of the Elgang, the boy still unclothed jump behind a nearby bush when someone called his name.

The girl laugh from where she's sitting watching all of it occur much to Add's shame, she beckon the group forward to meet her guest.

"The El search party lady Aria" Cain introduced them to the girl named Aria, she fell from her spot and landed cleanly without making a sound and approached them.

"The group he talked about often?" she asked tilting her head playfully and Cain nodded.

"I will leave them in your care my lady for I have other things to do, lord Elsword will join you all shortly" Aria's eyes sparkled when she heard that Elsword will be joining them, as the nasod left to do his duties she guided them down a cobble path along with Add now fully clothed.

They did said much and remained silent as they were distracted by the beautiful garden around them, it was far more vibrant than the haunted castle hallway that was the manor. They arrived in a small clearing and gathered under a large pavilion with tables and chairs waiting for them. A large serine pool lay before them reflecting the clear sky like a mirror and as the sky descent from the sky little stars too reflect from the pool mesmerizing them.

The girl Aria giggled to the faces filled with wonder, she snapped her fingers together which succeeded in grabbing their attention "Would any of you like some tea?" she said and a nasod drone similar from the pleasure palace fly by carrying a tray of cups and utensils.

They each took their cups and smelled the rich aroma as it pass through their bodies it cools them removing any of their ailments and each let out a relaxed sighed, they stayed that way for a few more minutes drinking in the atmosphere.

"This place is very beautiful" Chung said after a long comfortable silence earning him a smile from the girl.

"Thank you very much, I grew it all myself. You all are welcome to this garden of 'Eden'".

"You did this all yourself?" Rena asked astonished.

"Most of the time. My lord helped me when he's available, if it wasn't for him then this garden wouldn't have been possible" Aria said her smile brightens recalling those memories.

"Oh! Where are our manners? We haven't introduced ourselves" Elesis said haven't formally introduced to everyone yet.

Aria waved her hand "There is no need, I already know everyone".

"The purple haired mage is grape!" She proclaimed this made Aisha's jaw dropped.

"The green archer is the elf Rena" the said elf girl laugh at the girl's antics.

"That guy over there with the nasod arm is Raven leader of the crow mercenary knights" he gave a nod in confirmation.

"The blonde one with the long hair is her majesty of Hamel and Elsword's best friend Chung" like Aisha his mouth fell to the ground as well, he may look like a girl but he's still a guy and this joke is getting a bit too far.

"The orange one with the fox hairpin is Ara Haan" Aria bowed politely as Ara did the same.

"The white hair is Add; he was a complete mess when he got here!" She laughed making the boy sink in his seat in shame muttering darkly.

"The cute little one over there is Lu and beside her is her loyal companion Ciel" she called out.

Lu slammed her hands on the table "I'm not little! I'm just stuck in this form is all!

"She has a cute part right though" Ciel said calming the girl, the child demon lord crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're the queen of Altera Eve" she bowed lightly "he talked about you a lot" Eve can feel the heat rise from her cheek, Leo and Cain both said that he talked about her to them as well and quite often.

"And your Elesis his older sister, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" she extended her arms at her to shake her hand; Elesis extend her own and shook hands with her.

Aria stood up from her chair and bowed at the group 'Thank you all for being great friends with him, please continue being friends with him". She said to the group and they all gave a unanimous nod which pleases her.

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Aria Sieghart, daughter and captain of his knights. I would like to personally apologize for my Brother Leo's hostility earlier".

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"EHHHH!?"


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Knights of EL

"EHHHH!?" the all cried in unison

The girl blinked twice "Is there something the matter?" she asked innocently, she didn't find anything wrong from what she said.

Like lightning new questions started to flood in their minds adding up from the previous mysteries, Elsword have a daughter!? The animate suit of armor is her brother!? If that's true what is she!? Another spirit!? She looks completely human!? What!? When!? How!? These and other similar questions.

"Wait hold up!" Add said the revelation is starting to hurt his head "Start from the beginning".

"Uhhh" the girl genuinely confused "my names Aria...knight captain…His daughter?"

"Stop right there" Raven furrowed his brow "can you explain it to us?"

"Explain what?" she tilted her head.

"Explain to us how are you related to Elsword" Eve asked the girl, it was unlikely for him to have a child he was far too young to father one nor does he had a relationship with another woman, she would know she's keeping tabs.

"Aria" Elesis called, she don't want to scare the girl but there getting more questions than answers the longer they stay and they need to get to the bottom of the mysteries surrounding the castle, they come to investigate what seems to be a simple matter turns into something completely unexpected.

"Could you answer some questions for us?"

The girl put a finger on her cheek and hummed in thought "What exactly do you want to know?"

Oh do they have a million questions to ask her but after hearing that they want to know what exactly their facing.

"First off" Chung started "Who are you? What are you even?" it come out a bit rude but the girl didn't mind.

"You said that suit of armor Leo is your brother, how did that happen? Raven added.

"Me? My name is Aria Sieghart His daughter and a knight captain" she repeated her earlier statement "As for what I'm I is a bit complicated" she chuckle scratching the back of her head.

"We have time" Aisha pressed to hear the complete tale.

"It's a long one and some you might not understand but if you stay awhile and listen I will explain all that I can" she clasps her hands together.

"I alongside my siblings am knights, not the traditional knights but beings born of the El. There are six of us one for each element, how we were born that we don't know not even how my siblings come to be but what I do know we were born very different from each other and with very strong ties with the EL of a certain element".

"What are these 'knights of El', can you explain it further?" Aisha said her interest piqued on how such beings were created.

"We are embodiments of an El's power given form and sentience. You can say were beings made from concentrated El energy, we call ourselves knights because the one who fathered us was a Lord Knight so we see ourselves knights as well".

"My scanners show no trace of such energy from you or from him, you're a flesh and blood human" Eve said.

Aria nodded "Like I said we were born differently, I can't explain how myself".

"You said you're a captain, please elaborate and your siblings as well and his knights" the Queen inquired she wanted to know what Elsword was doing and a good starting point if any to solve the many mysteries of the place.

"Let me explain" she started.

"A 'Captain' is the head of the knights, Leo and I are Captains and those under us are knights proper. It can be confusing but to put it more simply me and my siblings are 'Lord Knights' or 'Grand Masters' of knights".

"The eldest one is Archon; I don't know much about him but what I do know is that he was born of the moon El and captain of the dark knight that's pretty much it".

"The second one is my brother Leo who you all fought at the gate. Obviously born from the fire El and is a walking suit of armor filled with lava, I know because I wound him once~" the girl giggled but it surprised them that the fire demon was wounded by such a sweet looking girl.

"He and his fire knights serve as warriors fighting bad guys and all that, their very disciplined, loyal to a fault and very stubborn and also the most numerous. They inherit a lot from Him back when He was with you guys adventuring".

"Next up is my brother Nanus and he's as big as a mountain!" the girl stood up and waved both her arms showing how big her brother is "He's an Earth knight and he's literally a walking statue! But don't let his size fool you cause deep down he is very gentle with a heart of gold, one time I asked him if he does have a heart of gold he smashed his stone body and it turns out his core is a large diamond!" everyone sweatdroped this Nanus maybe too considerate for his own good considering he would willing smash himself for her.

"The Earth knights are scattered acting as guardians and protectors of different places but most can be found protecting the El stones, you won't notice them until you look very close enough or you're an enemy".

"Before me is my brother Primo is a wind knight, he's similar to Leo being a suit of armor but his lower half is a horse like a centaur, he travels very often not staying for too long and very aloof and prideful saying he can be good at everything".

"Wherever he goes his wind knights follow behind him, their always competing with each other proving who's faster, who's better with the bow and other things they can show that their better than the other".

"And finally there's me!" she jabbed a thumb to her chest "born from the water El and captain of the water knights, were mostly healers and seafarers I would introduce my knights but their all at sea at the moment and there's no better sailor than us! Sailing the seven seas, and boarding ships! Salt, gunpowder and treasure I really miss those moments!" she said proudly, everyone didn't expect that she and a group of suppose healers would turn out to be straight up pirates.

"I felt a bit lonely since I'm the only girl but then I was blessed with a little sister! Her name is Maria and she's a knight tied to the sun, she's very cute and have huge angelic wings on her back, unlike me she stayed like a child and she's the most precious thing you will ever see!"

"Her knights are called paladins. They obey my lords orders and are very protective of Mary, I know one paladin is here somewhere in the castle".

"I asked Cain before, the method of our 'birth' are the same but the actual procedure varies. For example Leo and Primo are both spirits, Nanus is a golem while I'm human".

"That's about all I can tell about us" Aria finished her explanation.

"Is it alchemy?" Aisha asked she's familiar that of all forms of magic alchemy lies between magic and science there capable of feats even the eldest sages can't replicate and finding ways to create life, is the way of their creation that simple? Some greater power is clearly at work here.

Aria shook her head "Though similar to alchemy Cain said before it is much more 'unique' I'm not exactly sure so it might be a better idea to ask Cain or lord Elsword, though they might not tell everything".

They all are deep in thought regarding the 'knights of El' as every captain are tied to an El shard as their knights, not even Aisha for all her travels knows exactly how they were created or borne that remains a mystery but then another question took its place; Why?.

"I'm sorry if my explanation didn't much more like a general overview, you guys should ask Leo. Unlike me who was mostly out at sea Leo stayed at the castle".

The group understandingly groaned, after making acquaintance with the Lion and briefly fought at the gate, he's a bit hostile towards them. Still a lead is a lead no matter how unsavory.

Much of the afternoon was spend retelling their adventures to the water captain under the pavilion and generally enjoying the atmosphere of the garden, Aria listened attentively of their stories of searching for the missing El shard which all started in Ruben the home of her lord father Elsword. Whenever they asked questions regarding the other mysteries she didn't know any of it.

"I was out at sea and returned very recently, I heard of those rumors but unfortunately I don't know anything about it".

"What of your other brothers? Do you know where they are now?" Raven asked the girl who put a finger to her cheek and hummed for an answer but shook her head.

"Only He and Cain know where they are, last I heard Nanus is in Sander and Primo went east and who knows where Archon is right now, only me my brother Leo and my little sister Maria is in the castle".

"I noticed whenever you mention Elsword you said 'He' or in Leo's case 'Lord' instead of 'Dad' or 'Father' you call yourselves his children and have his name so I had the impression you call him such" Elesis said, the idea that Elsword having children is an odd for her, this make her an aunt and the girl before her is her niece if they can consider such.

Aria laughed meekly "It's true were His children to a degree having his last name and all, don't get me wrong He love us and treat us like His real children and He wanted to be seen as a father but were technically more like His 'creations'".

The girl frown and look deeply at her cup of tea "I don't know, I'm very grateful but felt underserving of His love sometimes it's difficult for me to see myself as a daughter and more like a vassal, Maria calls him 'Dad' but because she's a child, bless her she never grow up".

The mood turned when she said this, Eve can sympathize with the girl for she too was a 'creation' by a man named Adrian Nasod, though he was indeed a loving father figure for her and cherished her she still is one of his many creation.

As they spend the time idle chatting the sun finally hid its face along with the light it brings, in turn the garden glows with its own preternatural light as small orbs appear seemingly out of nowhere like the stars above.

The gang was left awestricken as the garden glowed beautifully as the orbs of glowing light pulse and twinkle, stalks suddenly grow from the edges of the cobbled path and at the tip curled hangs an orb of light imitating a street lamp.

"My Lord!" Aria yelled excitedly standing up and running down the path to meet up with Elsword with Cain hovering right beside him.

"Are you well my lord?" she asked concern as she warped her arm with his guiding him to the pavilion with the others.

"I'm fine dear" he put a hand over hers for assurance, as they near the pavilion once again something is very different about him that left them silent.

Aside from the initial reunion after four years he now sports a halo glowing right above his head and from his back are large angelic wings embracing his body and a golden mane with what seems like arms coiling around his neck.

"Come now don't be shy" he said and a little girl poked her head behind him.

A girl of four years old wearing a plain white sundress, golden hair with ringlets framing her small innocent face with deep blue eyes filled with both curiosity and wariness but what really caught their attention are the halo that shines right above her head and the wings on her back.

Aria walked around Elsword and took the girl off his back and approached them "Mary, come meet daddies friends".

Maria or Mary the youngest of the knights clings on to her older sister and buried her face on the girl's neck and wrapped herself with her wings protectively.

The girls immediately stood up and closed in fawning over her.

"Aww she's so cute! Can I hold her?" Rena said excitingly, the girl hold on to Aria tighter and shook her head like she saw a scary person, her golden hair waved back and forth as shook her head causing the girls to fawn her even more.

Aria patted the girls back making her look up "there's nothing to be afraid their very good people" she then approached Elesis and Mary looked at her intently.

"This is aunt Elesis" Aria introduced her; Mary looked at her elder sister and then backed to Elesis, Aria nodded to Elesis to take the girl from her.

Mary protested albeit weakly mewing covering her face with both her hands "Hello there" Elesis said hoping to calm the little girl.

She stared at her for some time until slowly her little hands rest her chest gazing at her crimson eyes with her bright blue, she then wraps her arms around her neck tightly and embraced her with her wings the same she did to Elsword. "She likes you already!" Aria proclaimed.

"She's a bit clingy" Elesis said patting the little girl on the back. Aria clasped her hands and smiled "She's just affectionate".

They all gathered under the pavilion and Cain called for servants to serve them their evening meal, the roof of the pavilion suddenly opened revealing the night sky studded with stars that lead them gasping in awe, they all enjoyed the evening in each other's company the members of the search party catching up with one another, Aria recounting her experience at sea raiding hamelian ships shocking the king of said ship and the girls taking turns on Mary being more open to them though still clingy wrapping whoever holding her with her wings.

"You're the one raiding all those ships!?" Chung yelled when he found out it was Aria disrupting Hamel's shipping and attacking the royal fleet itself.

The girl smile and nod "They put up quite a fight too".

"Half of the royal navy was scuttled that's about a hundred battleships all in one engagement!" Aria laughs happily remembering that she single handedly destroyed what arguably the largest and powerful navy in Elrios with just a handful of her own.

Miraculously there have been zero deaths during what Hamel considered the greatest and the most embarrassing naval defeat it suffered in history.

"Elsword!" Chung turned to his friend who just smiled apologetically "At least no one died right?" was his only defense.

Among the noise of laughter of Chung yelling at both Aria and Elsword's ear Eve sits quietly on her chair gazing at the lord knight, memories of them together during their adventures played back in her mind. She being surprised is an understatement; he is so much different now than before even investing in nasod technology, he is still the same Elsword deep down but at the same time not, she couldn't put her finger on it.

She felt a shift looking down to see Maria nestled against her, golden hair tickling her nose and her large white wings envelop around her as she sleep, 'This is Elsword's child' she thought may not be biological but a daughter nonetheless the same way when Adrian created her.

Maria stirred muttering something lowly "Mommy".

After registering what the child said Eve turned red the same as Elswords hair, she darted her head left and right to see if anyone else heard as well, luckily for her no one seems to have heard.

Elsword approaches her and smile lovingly at Maria sleeping on Eve's bosom. Eve's blush a deeper red with what Mary said earlier replaying in her mind and Elsword looking at them she can't help but imagine them being a family, she quickly remove the image from her head "What?" she said.

"Looks like someone's tired" He pried the sleeping angel from her, Mary seemingly know who's handling her wraps her wings around Elsword much tighter than anyone "I'll be taking her to her bed".

"Let's call it a day" Ciel suggested covering his mouth yawning.

"Cain please show them their rooms" the nasod drone bowed "Yes my lord".

"Sleep well guys I will personally show you guys what I have done to the place" Elsword bid goodnight and carried Maria with him.

"I should retire to my quarters as well, good night everyone and sweet dreams" Aria said as she left with Elsword.

They watch as the trio returning to the manor, they missed their chased to talk to Elsword regarding all they heard and all they just learned but today happened to be their unplanned reunion and they don't want to ruin it with questioning.

Especially in front of Elsword's 'daughters' that he view them and especially not in front of Cain, the nasod drone kept a wary eye on them throughout the evening, whether they mention something relating to the rumors he would interject.

But all is not lost, they have another chance tomorrow.

Cain guide the gang to their rooms, the manor is dark and foreboding when they first step inside but at night then the whole placed become a haunted castle, the windows are covered by curtains even then they can't see anything from it, the darkness is so thick that the light from lamps can only illuminate their immediate area and nothing else.

"Why is the house this dark!?" Aisha finally complained what's on everyone's mind; her senses are currently higher than Rena's at every unknown sound shivering and twitching like there is something hiding in the dark.

"They prefer it this way" Cain nonchalantly said "As a nasod it does not bother me, neither does Elsword nor Leo, Aria stayed mostly at her garden and Mary likes to play hide and seek".

"Exactly who prefer to live this way?" Ara asked fidgeting as the unknowable darkness starting to get to her like Aisha is.

Lu crossed her arms "I don't like this darkness, even I'm limited to what's in front of me" Rena nodded "I kind of sense something but it's vague".

"I can see clearly, but there is something over there" Eve said, like Cain she can see in the dark perfectly using her nasod night vision, she pointed up ahead the hallway seemingly to nothing.

Add with his prosthetic eye look ahead "It's literally nothing; my scans are picking up nothing absolutely nothing like a void".

Cain is somewhat annoyed that they're afraid of such a little thing, he continued along the corridor forcing the group to brave it through to catch up with their guide.

He presented a row of doors on either side "These would be your rooms" he then pass them "breakfast will be served at the dining hall, I will escort all of you there as well, please have a good night" Cain bowed and left disappearing as the darkness covered him.

They retreated to their rooms and settled for the night, every one of them deep in thought not getting that much sleep. Recalling the today's events is nothing short of stressful, reuniting with their friends and visiting Elsword is one thing but with all the rumors and other unexplainable phenomena they come to investigate.

Elsword changed so much they couldn't recognize him, the knights, and the castle itself it's like their hiding something, still Elsword is their friend and they trust him completely. They hope that He trust them enough to tell them what exactly going on.

Making a conclusion based on nothing is unproductive, they forced themselves to sleep and hope that the next day would become the reunion party they just wanted for the past four years.

* * *

Elsword is in his study surrounded by books reaching the ceiling is signing various papers on his desk with the aid of a small candle serving as his only source of light, the flame from the candle flicker and dance as he work away the night.

A knock come from the door and someone step in the study, it was Leo in his gilded armor holding under his arm a large tome.

"My Lord" he bowed "Demons are growing in number in both Hamel and Valder. Some tried to cross Bethma but was intercepted by Earth knights. High concentration of energy is detected in Lanox and slavers are being reported south originated from Sander".

"Send a force to deal with the slavers" Elsword said keeping his eyes on his work papers "are the next batch ready?"

"Yes my Lord, with the latest shipment and those from our forges one hundred suits are ready to house your will".

Elsword dip his quill in an ink pot and resumed writing "do so at sunrise and send them on their first mission".

"Yes my Lord" Leo bowed and dropped the tome on Elswords desk.

"And of the demons?"

Leo shrugs "more active at night their conserving their strength and launching raids on small isolated targets, corruption is rife so the numbers can't be too relied on".

Elsword nodded and continued to shift through the papers.

"Keep monitoring the demons, if things gets worst then you'll find yourself busy" Leo nodded.

Silence dominated the room as Leo stood there motionlessly for a few minutes prompting Elsword to stop his work and look up at him.

"Will there me anything else my son?" Leo shifted visibly uneasy.

"My Lord…I would like to apologize for my action to you regards the events this morning" he stood in attention "I'm prepared to accept any punishment".

Elsword put down his quill pen and sigh "You will not be punished in anyway. I was the one at fault; you were not informed of their arrival, this would have been avoided if not for my negligence".

"Still I caused them harm, I must receive what is just".

Elsword set his glasses on the table and massaged his forehead "Don't take 'No' for an answer, huh".

"…my lord you're…"

He sense something like liquid escaped his lips, Elsword wiped his mouth to see his hand stained in crimson red, he procured a handkerchief from his pocket and covered himself.

"You should rest my lord, working late at night is not good for your health" Leo said with concern.

"Hehe, I will be fine" from his desk he took a silver flask opened it and took a swig "nothing like brandy to null the pain".

"Didn't Cain say to cut on the alcohol?" Elsword snickered and took another swig.

"Now if that's all then I would leave you for the preparations" Leo bowed and left the study closing the door behind him.

"It's funny"

Leo turned to his left to see a pair of red eyes floating in the darkness glaring at him.

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny in an ironic way that loyalty to be subjective and that regarding truth, you say the hard truth to protect them from the lies, or lie to protect them from the hard truth" It said the last part with more stress and clearly directed at the lion "clearly I'm both amazed and amused".

"What are you saying? That I lied to my lord?"

"How could we truly claim what we say is true or false?"

"I tell no lie"

"No, but you agree to it to let it all play out~"

"Just what do you want from me drone?" Leo said irritated.

"Just curious" red eyes shifted to the door of the study then returning to the lion "what do you think of 'them' here".

"They shouldn't be here…my lord does not want them to be here".

"And yet here they are".

"Did you have a hand in this? Do you see well of them coming here?" the lion said accusingly.

"Indeed I do" red eyes bobbed "You just need to see the bigger canvas".

"...What are you planning?" he pointed his baton at the pair of red eyes.

"It's best to wait and see~. We're nearing the climax of this wonderful piece".

Leo lowered his baton but glared at the pair of red eyes icily "Whatever you're planning this time I will have no part of".

The being chuckled "Naïve Lion you're a part of this from the beginning".

The red eyes shrink falling deeper in the darkness "Oh and one more thing, the knights stationed underground haven't seen the light of day for some time. Why don't you send them on a mission? After all no one would go down there save for Elsword anyway".

The being said and disappeared.

Cryptic and suspicious it may be Leo couldn't help but heed it's words, he too was curious where these events will chain to, whatever happens he's already a part of this scheme anyway and whatever harm come to his lord then he would be there.

After all.

Devious the red eyed being may be his loyalty to Elsword is unquestionable.

All are expendable to further his lord's goal.

* * *

Morning came and Cain woke the search party to join Elsword for breakfast, at day the manor are less broodingly dark than at night but even then there are parts of the house that the sun don't shine.

Cain guided them to the dining hall a large room with a long table in the middle; Elsword as well as his daughters Aria and Maria are already present.

It was all normal enough, a typical morning in the seighart manor. The drones serve them their morning meals, greeting each other good morning, and Maria held aloof with her wings.

The little angel flew around the hall and dive hug Elesis from behind and sequent wrap her wings around surprising her.

"Good morning auntie!" she greets her cheerfully.

Elesis patted the girls head "Good morning, your energetic today" she said as the girl nuzzle on her back, last night she looked very tired and shy but now it did a full 180.

"Maria is like that every morning when the sun is up, but gets very tired and regress back to being shy when the sun sets" Aria explained as the said girl flew off from Elesis back and into Ara.

"Good morning!" she landed on Ara's lap and embraced her, Ara returned the hug "Hehe, you're so warm~" she said feeling the gentle warmth from the girl invigorating her.

She did this to the girls including Chung which he let slide, after breakfast Aria took her away for their lessons along with Cain leaving the gang with Elsword.

"Most of the manor is sealed collecting dust but there are some parts that I want to show you guys" Elsword said.

"With how dark this place is at nights I'd say you didn't do a good job" Raven said sarcastically, making him laugh nervously.

Elsword lead them through the undistinguishable halls, if not with Cain or anyone guiding them they would have been lost in this maze like place, Elsword stopped at their first destination and opened the door.

Their first stop is the library; the room is circular with a round table at the center. It has two floors filled with only bookshelves packed with books of different topics and subjects tended by nasod drones.

"I'd didn't expect you have a library here" Aisha said surprised, he's normally an idiot who only how to swing a sword and charge recklessly.

Elsword grabbed a book a drone gave him "I have a lot of time on my hands and I'm hurt you think of me like that" he handed the book to her.

The book was titled 'Draconic origins of magic' with her name on it. It one of her theses she published that connect the ancient dragons teaching humanity the first magic "You have a copy of this?"

"It's quite interesting" Elsword said sweeping his arm to the library "This library has everything from Valder to Hamel even from the eastern empire and beyond".

He approached the center table and opened a hidden panel, at the center of the table an orbed rise up and holographic screens light up "If you can't find the book you're looking for then you can search for it here. A digital copy is also available and can be read here".

Aisha approached and browses the different books on the screen "…this is quite amazing. How did you get your hands on these?"

Elsword purse his lips "like I said I have a lot of time on my hands".

They frowned seems that he not opening up to tell them his secrets, it's no use prying he would tell them in time but there concern only grows.

The gang followed Elsword on their next destination their suspicion growing with every step, whenever they come across a fire knight walking on the halls for whatever reason it gave them a gaze as if warning them.

They come across a balcony facing the courtyard "Hey what are they doing over there?" Chung said "Hm?" Elsword looked over the balcony to the courtyard and smiled "Look closely".

The legion of fire knights was holding some sort of ceremony. Leo stands in front of a block of knights at the center of the yard.

From his hand a ball of fire appeared dancing and flickering gently. He pinched the fireball and a little flame is in between his fingers and with it placed the fire on a knight's helmet standing in front of him.

Other knights imitated the action pinching a little fire from the fireball on their palms, those that received have flames running around their person like starting a campfire, the flame was small but slowly it builds up and grows.

After somewhere of a hundred knights received this they were then given a sword and kneeled down, Leo address them though they were too far to hear his words. The knights stood back up and simultaneously strike their chests in salute.

"A knighting ceremony" Raven asked and Elsword nodded.

"I believe Aria explained the basics. The knights are created by giving a portion of their power to a vessel, in this case Leo and a select few of his knight's part a piece of themselves to an empty suite of armor. The flame slowly grows becoming its own individual".

"You mean all of them came from Leo?" Rena said.

"Leo created the first batch of fire knights, when those knights mature they create the next generation from their own and the cycle continue; Leo is the forebear to all of them yet despite coming from a single source their unique individuals".

"The El gave life to Elrios from us humans, spirits, Lizardmen all life came from the El even though we all came from it were different from each other and the same principle goes for all of my children" Elsword finished.

"Why?" Elesis interject "What reason for them to exist?"

The space around them changed suddenly, shadows all around them seems to shift and stretch and by something unexplainable the light of the sun dims on a cloudless sky.

A heavy hand has placed upon them, gravity pulling them down and they struggle to even stay upright, no words escape their lips nor can they rationally explain this phenomenon.

Elsword stood unaffected by all this, the once bright welcoming smile gone replaced with disdain. It was overwhelming…dominating.

"They have a purpose…as do I" he said sadly before turning around.

The oppressive force disappeared as fast as it came and they all looked at Elsword walking down the hall.

"There's just one last room I just want to show you guys, come on!" He called them excitedly.

The gang though reluctantly followed, they catch up with him easily enough since he was limping.

"Did you just felt that?" Aisha whispered to Elesis.

"Yeah…what do you think?"

Lu comes up beside her "A large amount of force and power. Similar to a demon lord controlling his underlings there compelled to obey"

Elesis shook her head "We don't have anything to work with…until we do we need as much info we can get no matter how vague".

She doesn't like it but there's no choice, right now there head deep in enemy territory and they don't know what head to tails is.

* * *

"Here we are!"

Elsword took them on a large doomed room empty room, what light the room have is just enough to show the whole room; it was akin to an observatory but without the telescope.

"This here is the observatory 'Hyperion' I spend a lot of my time here, easily my number two favorite place of the manor just behind the garden 'Eden'. Father and daughter made it from the ground up you know?" he said braggingly.

Add crossed his arms "You can't call this place an 'observatory' without the telescope" he pointed out which made Elsword smirk.

He patted Add's shoulder much to his annoyance "Don't worry Addy I got something better than just an overcompensated lens".

Ignoring the horrendous nickname he just given him Add got curious.

"Hyperion" Elsword called and the dome vibrated in response surprising them.

"Show them a good show will you?"

The observatory turned off all the lights but they could still see themselves and each other and found themselves in a vast dark and empty void.

They felt their bodies becoming light like their swimming and began floating.

"Anti-gravity?" Eve guest.

A bright flash assaulted their vision and instinctively covered their eyes; once they re-opened they weren't sure if they're in Elrios anymore.

Floating not in the void of darkness but at the adobe of stars.

Balls of fire shines bright across their vision, uncountable stars dotting the canvas and the wonderful mysteries of the galaxy they call their home is laid flat before them, every conceivable constellation stellar clouds of vibrant and vivid colors and comets streaking by.

It was beautiful that it left them awestrucked drifting in space as an insignificant spec to the grand majesty of the universe.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Elsword said floating in front of them snapping them back to their senses.

"How?" Those words escape Add's mouth without him knowing "How did you do this? Aren't you supposed to be an idiot!?" he yelled and Elsword laugh.

"Like I said I have a lot of time on my hands".

With a snap of the finger the heavenly canvas slowly dissipate and gravity taking hold once more bringing them on the ground, the lights turning on insuring them that there back.

Elsword raised his arm and on his opened palm a round object descent to it from nowhere.

"Say hello Hyperion".

The small sphere 'opened' reaveling an eye or more accurately it's a floating mechanical eyeball. The servo and lenses on its 'iris' rotate inspecting each and every one of them.

Then a string of lights like stars appear and connected with a string of light like a constellation "HELLO" it reads.

"Hyperion is a nasod drone I created just like Cain and stays here in the observatory, just tell him what you want to see and he will show it in full immersion".

Hyperion floats around the group looking up and down on each and every one of them noting their details.

"What it's doing?" Ara asked feeling uncomfortable that a floating metal eyeball is drinking in her features at the very last detail.

"He's memorizing how you guys look like so he could replicate it using holograms".

The eye continued to scan them until it was Eve's turn. He looked up and down and suddenly backed off.

The room is suddenly filled with light, their feet meeting marble floor and a wide open blue sky. They were surrounded with fire knights who all suddenly bowed down to them aimed to Eve.

Eve is surprised so far every nasod drone he come across in the manor treats her royalty which she is but in an over the top way.

"Hahaha, alright Hyperion that's enough you're scaring her".

The room flashed again and reverted to its original state.

"Well that concludes our tour; you're all free to explore the rest of the manor. Aria is at the garden with Mary and Cain while Leo is at the command tent just outside at the courtyard, can't miss it".

Elsword turned to the door to leave "Where are you going?" Chung asked and he replied.

"I'll be at my study. Being a lord over a region is painstaking work" Elsword massages his head not looking forward to the large stacks of papers waiting for his attention.

He left the observatory with Hyperion following him.

"What do we do now?" Raven asked. Now that their given free rein to explore the castle it time for them to investigate and gather as much Intel as they can.

"We should split up" Elesis suggested "we can cover more ground that way" everyone agreed with the plan and they began to explore the dark twisting halls of the manor.

"Have somewhere in mind?" Chung said to Elesis.

"I'm going to see Leo; he's the only lead we have so far" Chung nodded "Let me come along. I want to ask him some questions too" Elesis wondered what the king might ask but she wouldn't pry, together they reached outside to the courtyard and there they see a large red tent with banners of house sieghart displayed proudly at the center of the yard with knights around training and doing military drills.

"Excuse me!" Elesis called walking inside the command tent.

Leo is reading through various holo-screens projected from a small orb on the desk. Various reports and documents that Elesis assumed to be military in nature but did not quite understand. The Lion looked up to see the visitors.

"How may I help you?"

Elesis is rather uneasy with the lion, he's completely loyal to Elsword both his Lord and father and if she even said something slightly offend him he would lash out without a second thought even to her his supposed 'aunt' she cleared her throat.

"Just wanted to ask a few questions".

Leo pressed the orb and the screens disappeared "What do you want to know?"

It's a safe option to ask something simple to keep the conversation going Elesis thought ask him something about the rumors or their misgivings would make him cautious and suspicious of them.

"You're a strong fighter. I never meet someone as strong like you before, must be because your Elsword's son" for someone or something to beat the El search party easily she couldn't help but be impress since it was her brother that 'birthed' him, still the family thing would take a while to get used to.

"I'm weak" He said sharply "I simply overwhelmed all of you. If it was a battle of swords then I would be beaten, I still have a long way to go controlling it" Leo confess.

Elesis was surprised. He was powerful sure but to Leo he sees it as something of an inconvenience, from their rather brief fight he could control his power perfectly but he want to fight with the sword and only the sword without the aid of stuff like magic even if he have the potential to be strong that way…just like Elsword when he was young suppressing his latent magic.

"Are the other fire knights like you?" Chung asked bringing Elesis back to reality.

"When a knight is born it has a portion of our power, in time they will have memories and experience and from there like a spark would grow to a conflagration".

"And how does that work?" Chung presses, Elesis don't know what made him ask these questions he seems agitated for some reason.

"I send them out on missions. Bandits, slavers and other troubles".

"And of demons?" Ah, Elesis now understands.

Leo rises from his seat and stare at him "What about demons young king?"

"I'm asking what if demons somehow show up, what then?" Chung said almost challenging the lion which isn't a good idea.

Leo took pause before answering "When they do then we will scour them from Elrios".

"Why don't you do it now?" he said right away raising his voice.

"Is this what this all about? About YOUR kingdom overrun by demons?" Leo questions.

"I'm asking why you or Elsword didn't send any help fighting the demons in Valder beside Hamel!? Many died fighting reclaiming there home!"

"What of it?" Leo waiving his hand dismissively and sits back on his chair "Men and beast die at the field of battle".

"That's not what I meant!" Chung slams his fist on the table.

"When we needed help no one came! With your power and your knights this war would have been over!"

There was silence after that, a heavy tension in the air. Elesis didn't know Chung suffered that much, though she witness good men dead but for Chung it was his home and he is the king, his people, and that weight heavily on him for the past four years.

"…My lord once ordered me to go to Hamel along with my knights before, to fight the demons".

"But then what happen?" Chung said. If Elsword did order him to go and help where was it?

"I refused" Leo immediately answered "I will not leave my lord's side nor would I send my knights for your sake".

"Why?" he said lowly tears in his eyes "Why didn't you? My people…suffered by the hands of demons".

Leo again but this time slowly rise from his seat "Why?" he said tilting his head almost mockingly.

"I see no reason for me to risk my knights fighting the demons nor will fighting them benefit my lord. He told me to go not for experience but for you because you are his friend".

Leo picked up his baton and tucked his hands on his back and circled Chung inspecting him "A king who couldn't protect his own people".

"What did you just say?" Chung took offense from the lion's words.

"That's enough" Elesis tried to diffuse the tension "Chung what's gotten into you?" she whispered hoping that Chung see reason.

"Of course Valder is no better, nothing more but men playing war" Elesis heard this and glared at him.

"Those are MY knights you're talking about" she warned, what started as a civil talk turned into something ugly.

Leo laughed and bowed mockingly at the two "my lord praised both of you but I disagree. One a pretentious knight and the other a king" he step closer to Chung "Who throw people's lives away".

Chung couldn't take any more of Leo's taunting and punched him in the face. Leo registered the impact but didn't react remaining calm and collected while Chung's hand after the punch connect got seared, the glove burned and the skin pulping red.

"Chung!"

Leo procured a bandage roll and throws it at Chung who instinctively caught it "If that's all then please leave. I have other things to do and I rather not be scolded the second time if it can be avoided".

Elesis glared at him before taking Chung and leaving the command tent. Leo returned to his seat and presses the orb and a small screen appeared showing only a pair of red eyes.

"Must we provoke them like this?" Leo said through the screen and the being laugh.

"Those two plays an important role you couldn't have done better. For them to inherit what awaits them below they need to reflect on their faults".

"And when would they be ready to wield it?"

"hehehe, I have already seen the outcome it's all planed out and all you need to do is watch and enjoy the show~" the feed got cut leaving only static. Leo could only sighed whatever he's planning he knows it won't be over soon.

* * *

Add and Eve walked along the twisting hallways and corridors of the castle. For the most part the castle is empty and only the main building and the second floor are being used, the rest of the castle is sealed off.

He ran a hand through his hair. This investigation is going nowhere, those knights either don't know anything such is the case of Aria and Maria or completely hostile for Leo. Elsword seems to be absent most of the time and that Cain drone is always with him, at this rate they never get anything done.

Add groaned in frustration they have been walking the maze like corridor of the castle and every room they come across is empty with the occasional nasod drone patrolling the hallway. The sun is setting and he doesn't want to get lost in the insanely dark castle.

He turned to eve "Eve we better get back and report nothing to the others, the sun is starting to set".

The nasod queen ignored him and instead stared at a door in front of her.

The door is the same like the rest though ever so often she would stop suddenly and stare at a door almost randomly or…

"We just went in circle didn't we?" he asked and she nodded. He groaned again "are you sure it's the same door you're staring at? All of these doors look the same".

"They do but this one is the only door that is lock" Eve said, Add went and placed his hand on the knob confirming that its lock.

"Who cares if its lock? I bet it's just as empty as the other rooms and those are locked too".

"Yes but…have we opened this door before?"

Add sighed "Can't say we did…look were doing this well in the morning and so far nothing, let's just get back" seeing that Eve is not yet done with her staring contest with the door he went back first

"Try to get back on your own yeah?" he said before leaving.

Once he's gone Eve placed a hand on the door. There was something that's drawing her to it something she couldn't explain like a voice whispering to her ear calling her.

"…"

"…sa…"

There it was a faint voice, no matter how she adjust her hearing she couldn't make out of it. Strange still is that Moby or Remy don't even hear anything and they have more powerful sensors than her, it seems like she is the only one that can hear whatever it is.

"…av…rd…"

Eve was hearing this 'voice' the moment she stepped into the castle, she didn't told her friends and thought it was just an error with how many nasod drones around something like their communications and signal is bound to get messed up. But after listening it for a while she could piece together what its trying to say".

"…Save him" she whispered as realization hits her "From what?"

As if the 'voice' heard her it answered which shocked Eve. And this time it's much clearer, she stepped back from the door and ran through the halls hoping to reach her friends

"…death…"

That one word echoed in her mind unable to shake a feeling of dread that the voice is referring to but what matters is that she gets to the rest of the gang.

As she ran slowly the sun set giving the castle up to darkness, the door slowly opens and revealed a pair of red eyes watching her run down the halls and laughter echoing in the night".

* * *

 **Right, this took a while but it's done. The next one might come in two weeks or three and its long like REALLY long; this one is two times longer than the last one!**

 **Some comments would be nice…**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Whispers from the Dark

The El gang huddled around the guess room of the castle a big room with chairs and couch around a table and a fireplace burning providing the only source of light, this give the room a foreboding feel into it as shadows dance behind them. They would be discussing and reporting what they find, everyone is present except for Raven who just happens to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late, lost my way" He said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. They couldn't blame him it's already night time and the halls are difficult to navigate in the dark not like the lamps hanging on the walls are helping at all.

Dinner already ended, everyone other than Elsword was accounted for which a cause for concern for them. Cain informed them that he wasn't feeling well so he couldn't join them for dinner, Aria went straight to his room after that.

They wanted to check up on him but Cain denied them saying that 'it's nothing to worry about' which made them even more worried and at the same time suspicious at the drone.

Cain didn't budge so they held their meeting at the guess room as per planned.

"I did a scan of the room, no surveillance detected" Add reported his left eye faintly glowing.

Elesis nodded and cleared her throat "Right let's get started. What do we know so far?"

"Everyone received a letter inviting them to the castle including me" Lu started "for everyone to come including me who was in the demon world this is the start of the many mysteries".

It was odd that everyone managed to make time visiting even Lu and Ciel which was difficult to get a hold to.

"Banthus became captain of the guard" Aisha said, though a minor detail for Elsword to trust security to a bandit lord defeats the purpose of security especially since its Banthus.

"We got a beating from Leo" Chung said raising a bandaged hand to his face.

"The 'knights of El' beings born from the crystal calling Elsword their father/creator" Rena recounted their meeting with Aria and Maria and the latter's explanation of their nature and not much else.

"a stranger leaving the castle two weeks ago, some kind of winged monster flying around the castle, a strange mist covering the area at night which we didn't see since it was dark, Aisha suddenly unable to use magic back at the gate" Raven counted with his fingers the many other unanswered anomalies and rumors.

"And Elsword he…he changed a lot" Ara reminded them sadly.

Everyone went quite; perhaps the biggest mystery is Elsword the lord himself. He was cheerful, honest, and straight forward, he was stubborn and even be hot-headed and sometimes an idiot but all of these are a part of him what makes him 'him'.

But now he's more withdrawn hold up in his castle not even going out. A far cry from what he was before every time they see him they die a little, always showing them that fake smile the moment they arrived at the castle.

The injury on his leg which make limp is due to an accident or so he say. He created Cain and Hyperion nasod drones with technology beyond his knowledge with technology that surpass both Eve and Add, even 'birthed' the knights of EL for whatever purpose or method but the biggest change of all is his demeanor.

He's secretive, hiding something and dodging questions even Cain is preventing them from either seeing him or when they started questioning changing the subject or outright ignoring them, even his 'children' don't know much the happenings of their own home though there much more of an enigma themselves or rather know something but refuse to tell them especially Leo who is outright hostile towards them.

Elesis snap out of her somber trance and break the silence "Now, did anyone find something?"

No one answered Elesis expect that much, Rena raised her hand and Elesis prompted her to go on.

"I and Ara went to find Aria in the garden asking her again about the rumors. Again she said she didn't know any of it".

Ara continued "Though she did mentioned someone else lived with them in the castle".

"Did she give a name?" Elesis asked and the girl shook her head.

"They just pass each other on the way out, when she asked Elsword who that person was he just replied that he was a 'friend'. He only stayed for some time".

The grand master strokes her chin "anything else about him she mentioned?"

Ara hummed in thought "He have black hair and wields a spear with a rune on the spear head, probably Elsword gave it to him".

Elesis nodded in thanks "Anything else worth reporting?"

Raven step into view "There's a large workshop on the west wing of the castle. Fire knights beating iron and making more suits of armor and weapons, possibly to make more of their own" he pinch his chin "don't know where the ore is coming but there's a lot of them".

This is quite alarming. There making more of them and for whatever purpose they don't know, it's like Elsword is getting ready for a war".

Chung scoff "Better things to do with all those" he commented offhandedly and Elesis shot him a glare. Remembering there previous encounter with the lion she don't want to bring up the issue again.

"I checked the library to see what I could find" Aisha's turn to report next "the resources there are extensive but there are some information that are restricted".

"I too found something interesting in the library" Lu continued "it have a lot of books but most prominent are tomes, scrolls, books, and scrip regarding magic and the ancient and forbidden kind".

Aisha groaned "many of those are outlawed, lost ancient magic or outright destroyed by the magic council, and Elsword have all of them stored there. We have to leave after realizing it; the nasods there are getting more suspicious".

"They were closing in on us" Ciel interject "If we didn't leave we would have cause a scene".

Add was somewhat annoyed. Everyone managed to get something out of the day for what it's worth while He and Eve found nothing "Majority of the rooms is empty" he finally said "lots of drones patrolling empty halls too".

Elesis sighed after hearing the report from the last group. Nothing, they learned nothing so far and only added more questions and confirmations of their current worries.

She looked up to see Eve staring blankly to the fireplace the fire dancing on her eyes. She was quite all this time not providing any input she called the nasod queen.

"Is there something wrong Eve" this grabbed her attention as she jerked up in attention.

"Oh…uh" it's like she have something to say, no matter what it is she wants to hear it and anything even the most outlandish at this point with nothing being learned or moving forward their investigation.

"There's this one room…" She said hesitantly.

"Again?" Add said huffing n annoyance "We checked every room Eve and there's absolutely nothing, all of them".

"This door is different!" she raised her voice and Elesis urged her to continue. This might be what they need to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm not sure if this is just an error but something is calling for me to that room"

"I didn't hear anything when we check, must be an error".

"I know what I heard" she insisted "there's something there I just know it".

"Can you take us there" Elesis grabbing her sword. Eve wasn't the lying type or her scanners wrong but if this is something worth investigating it's better than ending the day with nothing.

The El gang navigates the halls with Eve at the fore; there walk briskly their hearts pumping to know what this door holds. The hall is deadly silent as always which only heighten their senses more.

They stop in front of a forgettable door as plain as the rest, everyone formed a semicircle in front of it.

"This is it" Eve said".

"You sure this is the right door? I can't tell the difference to the others" Chung asked.

"This is it…I feel it".

Add felt that this little incursion is going nowhere and stepped near the door standing beside Eve "Listen Eve there's nothing here, I think I speak for everyone that were all exhausted. Let's start over tomorrow maybe Cain would let us see Elsword".

"But I really felt it! Something is behind this door" Add sighed knowing he won't win arguing would put it to rest.

Add placed his hand on the knob "Look, see? It's loc-"he suddenly stop and looked at the door know he's holding.

"…Its open" Eve pushed the boy away and forcefully barged into the room with everyone right behind her, and what they found surprised Eve especially.

It's empty.

Nothing but dust, curtained window and darkness. Nothing.

"I don't understand" Eve said unconvinced and walked around the room trying to find something to ease herself.

"There's nothing here…"

Everyone look on in concern as Eve continued to pace around the empty room. The stress must be getting to her as everyone, even though she's a nasod she can experience distress but it seems the moment she steps in the manor it's heavier than most.

"I swear…something's here I know it" as she continue little by little she's losing hope until Elesis put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we got the wrong room?"

"This is the right room I'm sure!" she defended; she thought she looks like a mad nasod now.

"You must be tired, let's rest for now" Elesis said softly and Eve relented.

They returned to their rooms slightly disappointed to themselves, they could have done more but every turn they were opposed with no way of fighting back, Cain and Leo especially.

Eve lay in her bed replaying on her mind the dire warning she knew she heard and what transpired in that room.

She began to doubt herself maybe it was an error or the pressure taking its toll on her logical cogitation but still it couldn't shake off or ignore her unease.

Deciding that maybe a good night sleep will sort her out she began to shut down to rest but instructed her nasod companions Moby and Remy as well as Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand to remain alert taking shifts.

It's not like she worry for her security but she couldn't be too careful and sure her friends thought of the same, keeping them active in case something happen. She also instructs them to scan and sweep the area and maybe pick something up.

A part of her hoped that what she heard is true but also wanted to be false 'death' she remembered the voice say it send shivers to her being.

Tomorrow she vowed to get Elsword to talk, she's if she asked then he would answer Cain would deny her then. With a plan in mind she went to sleep to make time go faster.

* * *

Chug woke up in cold sweat, gasping and darting his eyes left and right with silver shooter in his right hand hidden under his pillow.

He stayed that way for a few minutes seeing nothing threatening he lit an oil lamp on the desk beside the bed, put his silver shooter down and covered his face with his hands.

By the hour his getting more and more paranoid and doubly suspicious of his surroundings. He felt ashamed having such thoughts, he under his friends roof Elsword, nothing would harm him here or at least he originally thought.

There are too many secrets, too many things left in the dark that keeps him awake in such nights giving him terrors when he sleep, he suspect he's losing it due to the stress like Eve.

"I need to calm down" He said to himself.

A noise came from the door that made him alert again, he couldn't identify what it was but it's distant like ringing.

Cautiously he approached the door and placed his ear on it, the noise become much clearer and distinct or rather chaotic as sounds of wood splintering and metal banging and the shriek of cleaved flesh can be heard.

Chung fell back as he continues to hear sounds of battle coming through the door but what hit him were the shouts and grunts of pain and exertion.

"There are too many demons!"

"We can't hold!"

"Where's the king!? The king of Hamel!"

"He's nowhere, he abandoned us!"

"The king! Where's the king!?"

"My Leg!"

Chung sat there on the floor agape as he listen to the voice beyond pleading for either help or mercy from their enemies but what hit him the most is their futile call for their king; the king of Hamel.

Memories of past battles played in his mind remembering the conflict against the demons from his home, there was much bloodshed. Many lives lost though every battle they won its pyrrhic one at best, too many lives just for an inch of land.

The terror filled voices of the men fighting alongside him echo in his head as they face off monsters larger than them even the lesser ones, they fought for friend, home, family and he's their leader their king. A king that have nothing to show for, who inherit a kingdom in ruins by the last king's hand, his father's hands.

It was duty but he could not stop feeling remorseful that the lives of many destroyed by that one choice his father made and anger at his father to plague his beloved home and people to this fate and anger at himself for being weak, weak to protect them all.

Getting up quickly and donning his armor and hefting his destroyer not out of duty but out of guilt and shame. He loved his father he still does but the weight that was placed on him is too much to bear that condemned them all.

He hesitated when he reached the door staring at the knob intently. This must be a dream there's no way a battle is going on outside. He bet when he opened the door only the dark corridor would greet him, he must be going mad that made him laugh hysterically.

Is this the sins of the past, of his father haunting him now? It was a cruel joke as he strained to control his laughter, faces of the slain flash before his eyes and they screams of despair and wailing of mothers and children split the night.

The king drop to his knees weeping and laughing in equal measure, he really lost his head dropping his destroyer hitting the wooden floor, with both hands covered his head wishing for it all to stop.

"…Power…"

"You need power"

A voice dark and brooding said from beyond the door and Chung raised his head.

"Power…to protect…and to destroy".

Yes. Power is what he need, to protect his people and home and absolution for his father to salvage his honor and legacy as a great king. And for that to happen he needs power.

The door opened by itself slowly revealing not the dark of Elsword's halls but a large grey stoned room, a raised platform at the center of the room with a black coffin with the heraldry of a burning heart at the top of the platform…and that of Hamel.

The coffin is sealed with thick chains excrete a dark menace that both draws him to it and at the same time warning him not to.

"Power"

The dark voice said again and like bait Chung raised and step into the room, the door behind him slammed shut and disappeared which Chung didn't notice.

The voice repeats its temptations luring him closer to the coffin and every step he take the coffin shook and budge violently like something trap inside wanting to escape.

But Chung blinded by the voices promise step ever closer. The chains give way snapping and breaking and the wood of the coffin crack and splintered.

The king of Hamel is now face to face with the coffin and from a small crack a red eye gaze at him angrily.

"You want power?" a deep grumbling voice from the coffin said.

"…yes" was his answer "no matter what it takes I need power to protect".

"Protect?" the coffin scoff in disgust.

A scaled black arm burst form the side of the coffin and chocked him lifting him slightly in the air.

Chung struggle gasping for breath but the clawed hand wrapped his neck tightly, his conciseness fading.

"Power to destroy"

Chug woke up in cold sweat, gasping and darting his eyes left and right with silver shooter in his left hand hidden under his pillow.

The oil lamp was lit which was strange since he blow it out when he sleep but that isn't what occupied his mind right now.

It was a dream! Nothing but a nightmare, It was so real the feeling and the sound he let himself breath in relief.

He looked down to his person and gasp in shock and fear. He's wearing his armor, grabbing the candle to light the room further to find his destroyer not at the stand where he left it along with his armor but just by the door.

Grabbing his silver shooter he step on something when he got out of the bed to find his second silver shooter on the floor, darting back at the nightstand where he put it when he abruptly woke up his 'first' silver shooter since he made two.

He sat on the bad and a hand on his head. Another illusion? A dream? A nightmare? A trick? He no longer knows.

There was a commotion going on outside his room and dread to think what it is, picking up the silver shooter on the floor and slinging his destroyer on his back he opened to door to find…

* * *

"Eun are you awake?"

Ara nudges at the curled fox sleeping beside her. Call it being childish but the girl couldn't sleep not with all the things happening around her lurking in the dark halls, Eun laugh at the girl but indulged her but she too felt unease about the place.

"What is it Ara? Something bothering you?" the fox said rousing from her sleep.

"I can't sleep a lot of things in my mind right now" the girl confesses.

Eun wrapped her with her tail comforting her "Tell me what's wrong. Better to let it all out".

"It's just that we still haven't found my brother after all this time. I wonder if I will be able to meet him again, if he's still alive" Ara sobbed thinking the fate of his brother.

"Hush child, we will find him I swear don't give up hope" Eun said encouragingly.

Ara sighs feeling a bit foolish "Thank you Eun, It's silly of me to think like that".

"I'm with you every step of the way" she said and Ara smiles but quickly dropped it and rubbed her arm with her left hand.

Eun raised a brow "Something else on your mind?"

Ara shook her head "thinking about…Elsword" she said her voice low but the fox have sharp hearing and grins teasingly.

"Have you now~" the girl picked up quickly what she was implying. She raised her hands shaking them vigorously in denial her face flushed.

The fox laughed for her host's embarrassment earning her a pout from the girl, slowly her expression become dark and Eun stopped laughing.

"Elsword he…reminds me a lot of my brother. I was really happy to see him again but he seems so…distant, like he's going away for good".

Eun pressed herself near her comforting the girl "…everything will be alright".

Ara returns the gesture. She wasn't sure what to think about all of this, she lost her family and her last remaining family member was corrupted by demons. She found a new family her friends the El search party, and now before her she's going to lose one of them.

On the corner of her eye Ara spotted something from the window, a light and a sound of what seems to be burning and a smell of smoke.

"Ara?" Eun called unaware of the burning smoke.

She pushed her away and went to the window as the fox spirit watched her worryingly.

Ara couldn't see well, the glass obstructing it; she opened the window and a strong wind rushed forth. Protecting her eyes once she opened them she is no longer in her room but in a middle of a burning village.

The houses burn billowing black smoke to the sky and around her the charcoal ground where burning figures lay there bodies tangled and bend at impossible angles, she covered her mouth and nose with her hand as the smell of burning human's assault her senses.

In front of her a mound of tangled and ruin corpses and on top of it is a man white long hair and horns coming from her head, black skin and red eyes wielding a spear, Ara knew who this person.

"Brother!" she cried out.

Aren pointed the spear towards her. The spear was elegant to say the least; it was fashioned as an eastern dragon the waving serpentine body acts as the pole and from the dragon's mouth a wide curved blade.

"Ara" he said lowly still pointing her with the dragon spear "I can't let you have this"

The girl don't understand what he's saying, she don't know exactly what's going on.

"Bro-""Demon!"

Ara turned around to find someone staring at her brother with hated eyes; he's lanky and has various cuts all over his body and bleeding from a wound on his head wearing raged clothing. He was shaking a lot but not out of fear towards the demon on top of the corpse pile but anger.

"Monster!" he yelled at Aren "Traitor!"

The man throws insults and condemnation towards her brother which hurts her a lot, she knew he was simply controlled and didn't know what he was doing.

"A disgrace to your family!"

"Stop!" she yelled at the man.

"He was being controlled!" she reasoned.

"You!" he screamed pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"You should have allowed them to kill him! You betrayed your family! Your honor!"

"A traitor to her people!" Ara turned around to find more people raising form the ground in a similar state of the man.

More and more of them appeared and surround her.

"She's on their side!"

"Just like her brother a traitor!"

"A disgrace!"

"Demon lover!"

They all point their finger at her condemning her like her brother as they spit insults and venom.

"Stop!" she plead "You're all wrong".

Someone from the ground throws a stone at her head. her hand graze at it to find blood cascading down her face, soon more rocks are being thrown at her prompting her to kneel on the ground to cover herself from the barrage.

"Traitor!"

"Coward!"

Naïve!"

"Foolish!"

The crowd continued to throw more and more rocks and insults in equal measure, as the girl sob her tears running down like a waterfall bearing the pain and sharp words.

"Brother!" she cried hoping that he would help her, put Aren simply stood on top of the pile looking down on her with uncaring eyes.

"Kill her!" someone yelled and the crowd stops.

Looking around her they slowly picked up discarded wood and other implements intention cleared.

Just like a pack of wolves they inch towards her with red bulging eyes and froth from their mouths.

"Stop! Don't come near!" fear griped her heart, looking back to her brother still unmoving from his perch.

"No" she whispered.

There already before her.

"No"

They raised their clubs high towards the sky and like lightning from an angry god strike her.

"NOOOO!"

"ARA!"

Ara jerked up in cold sweat, Eun looking at her in worry.

"It's alright now" the fox comforted her "It's just a nightmare".

'A nightmare?' Ara thought 'it was so real'.

"Ara your bleeding!" her companion said in alarm.

She touch her head to find blood from a wound she don't know where she got, then the nightmare she just had flashed backed at her in vivid detail and began trembling. She embraced Eun to steady herself.

"Eun…my brother…the villagers, it was terrible!" She said in between sobs.

The fox wraps her tail around her "I don't know what's happening but it's not good".

There was a loud thud outside that hade them jump, sounds like a commotion is going on outside. Ara was still afraid but she knew staying around won't solve anything, she needs to get to the bottom of this and apologize to Elsword for the things she would do to do that later.

Fixing herself quickly and picking up her spear she stands before the door.

"Let's go Eun".

"Don't push yourself Ara".

Taking a deep breath she opened the door to find…

* * *

The El gang found themselves outside their rooms, confusion and wariness on their faces trying to comprehend what's going on.

Add is visible annoyed and was the first to break the silence "Ok can someone explain what's going on?"

"Did anyone of you experience something, a nightmare or heard a voice?" Eve inquired her expression serious and eyes sharp as she scans them for their condition.

They looked at each other unsure.

Chung grit his teeth debating whether to tell them as did Ara.

"I think I heard someone called me outside" Rena said.

"I felt a very powerful force passed outside only to find everyone outside their rooms" Aisha said looking down the dark hall to find what she was referring to.

"I felt the same as well" Lu said and Ciel nodded in confirmation.

"That's strange I didn't felt anything" Rena wondered.

"Dynamo didn't find anything and I kept him active all night".

Eve shook her head to Add "Moby and Remy detected a signal deep under the castle that's when I just step out of my room".

"This is getting out of hand" Raven running a hand through his hair agitated.

"Everyone's lively tonight~"

They jumped in fright to find Elsword standing there holding a candle for light, they didn't detect his presence at all.

"Everyone having trouble sleeping? I know I am" he laughs to relieve the tension but it has the opposite effect.

"What are still doing this late at night" Elesis asked. Everyone is on edge and Elsword being here is just suspicious but still being the big sister she is she's still worry for him.

"I was going to take a nightly stroll outside by the garden, care to join me?"

They steal a glance to each other, this seems a good opportunity since everyone is up and can't get back to sleep right away, they agreed to his offer and Elsword couldn't help but grin.

They walked through the dark halls in silence except Elsword who was whistling a tone, the halls is deadly quiet and his whistling echoed to the darkness just creep them out.

"Could you stop that? It's annoying!" Add complained but Elsword just ignored him continued to whistle merrily.

They reached the garden but it was different, they expected fireflies light the garden like stars on the night sky like last night but instead the garden is shrouded in shadow like stepping in the dark forest.

But it was not the gloomy garden that made them gasp in fright but the night itself. The moon was shining eerily like the eye of the storm looking down on them as clouds spin around it like a vortex, beyond the walls of the castle mist shroud the world beyond. It was like there trap in another world.

They catch up on Elsword on the pavilion; the roof is open for them to watch the sky or rather the 'eye' to look down on them. Once they sit around the table the atmosphere turned to an awkward one.

This was there chance to speak to him with no Cain or Leo around but none of them spoke glancing at each other they were hoping that Elesis would at least strike a conversation instead they sat there quietly with tight lips not knowing what to do or say.

The moon above is still glaring down at them as the clouds continue to spin endlessly and the heavy atmosphere of the dead silent garden forbids sound like some predator waiting in ambush, given the eerie quiet and the mist beyond the wall is any indication a creature hiding in the brush is most likely.

Elsword was unaffected by any of this looking around to find his friends hesitating over something which he does not know for, he tap the table making them jump and tense up. Then he comes to a realization and mentally laugh at himself for it, there's no other explanation since there here under his roof and went here due to his invite.

There shy; some host he turn out to be.

"Seriously you guys need to relax" he said smiling though it didn't lessen their unease, thinking quickly he summoned a drone out of nowhere carrying on a tray a bottle and some glasses.

"What about something to drink?" he picked up the bottle and poured a glass sliding it to Raven.

He picked up and inspected the drink offered to him "You drink?"

Elsword poured himself a glass and took a sip "Please don't tell Cain. I shouldn't be drinking this late at night".

"For once I agree on Cain" Elsword said slightly disappointed that his brother started drinking; he's already old enough but still.

They politely refuse the offer making the lord furrow his brow in thought, he never held a gathering before but since there his friends he decide to take the straightforward approach.

Sighting he put his glasses down on the table and from his pocket took out a cigar lighting it with his fire magic. He draws a lung full of smoke and sighed feeling his body finally loosing up.

"I know there's something bothering you guys and I won't know till any of you tells me what it is" he said being completely serious now.

'The fact that you're smoking' they all mentally say in chorus but that's not important right now.

Elsword puff his cigar "If it's about those whispers then you can tell me".

Eve perked up when he mentioned 'whispers'.

"What do you mean about whispers?"

The lord scratches the back of his head "Ah, how should I explain this?"

He put his cigar down on an ashtray the drone provided and cross his arms.

"You all heard the rumors and I guess you all came here to investigate. So let me shed some light about the subject.

They leaned forward giving him there full attention.

"This may sound unbelievable but right now we no longer in Elrios".

"Then where are we then?" Add questioned "My scans indicates otherwise".

"It's complicated" he waved dismissively annoying the white hair boy "were in another world or rather a different plane of existence".

"A pocket dimension?" Eve guess but Elsword shook his head.

"Close but now quite, were still in Elrios but at the same time we don't exist there anymore, neither here or there or anywhere. We are in a plane between existence and non-existence, right underneath the fabric of reality and just above the immaterial".

Pretty soon there started scratching their heads trying to comprehend what he just said.

"So where are we exactly?" Add crossing his arms annoyed.

Elsword sighed "suffice to say were cut off from the world, take it as you will" he said emptying his glass to wet his throat.

"The mist serves as a barrier of sorts but where by no means safe, the walls are inscribed by runes negating any form of magic".

"So that's why I can't use my magic back then!" Aisha exclaimed.

"So what's threatening us?" Chung asked curious.

"Nothing" Elsword answered making them hit their heads on the table, puffing his cigar he spoke again "though there are those whispers".

The king raised his head "What whispers?"

"The whisperers don't have physical bodies" he puffs from his cigar again "But they do have a wicked way to give you night terrors, El knows how many sleepless nights I had because of them".

"Are they dangerous" Ara said stroking her head wound from before".

"Depends" he said drinking from his glass "By the way Ara I hope yours wasn't that serious".

The said girl sank from her chair "Well…I was hit by a rock thrown at me".

Elsword nodded understandably "I won't ask why".

"Then why separate the castle from the outside every night" Rena said making Elsword laugh.

"I won't tell" he said winking while he raises his glass to his mouth "It's a secret~".

"You're hiding something from us. Aren't you?" Eve sounding hurt that he doesn't trust them the way he did before.

He froze in his seat slowly putting his glass down and entwining his hands on the table sighting sadly and ashamed "…Many".

They stared at him that he might say something else but nothing came. He grabbed his glasses and stood up "I'll be going now".

He limps his way back to the manor, he turned around to his friends "It's almost midnight; the whispers would be stronger and far darker. I'm curious what they will show you next".

After saying his piece he returned to the manor letting the dark swallow him whole, the rest of them stayed where they were processing what he just said.

The nasod queen Eve was the first one to speak 'Let's return to that one room" she suggested "I think I know now what I'm looking for".

"Why bother?" Add flop to the table "I don't think any of you realize this by now but we don't have anything to work with and He's not going to tell us anything" he huffed "Let's call it off and go home".

"What makes you say that!?" Eve stand up and yelled at him.

He just ignored her and turned his head to their de-facto leader asking for a response.

"I'm not going anywhere" Elesis said sternly making Add click his tongue.

"Did you found out anything Eve?" Rena said to the nasod, Eve become thoughtful.

"It's only a guess but I think we need to be there before midnight".

"It's settled then" Raven stood up "Better than nothing, let's go".

"Just like that?" Add protested.

"None of us would be able to sleep quietly like this" Chung said.

"Besides you hate it when you don't know something right?"

Add stood from his seat and thrust his hands to his pocket "Whatever, let's just get it over with".

* * *

They were sitting on the floor of that one room in a circle with a lantern in the middle as the only light source they have.

The single flame dance in its glass cage flickering and the shadows of the assembled group dance along with it.

"It's almost time" Eve declared checking the clock.

They waited patiently for the minute to tick by, every one of them have mixed feelings regarding this. First was fear; fear of what they may learn of what the whispers would tell.

"Are you sure about this Eve?" Rena spoke up.

"Yes I'm sure" she replied checking the clock, the hands both stop at twelve.

Bracing themselves for whatever happens next, they waited for a few minutes and nothing happens, the clock already past twelve.

Add huffed "Well this is a-"He was unable to finish his sentence when the lamp suddenly went out.

They stood up from their spot and strained their senses in high alert. They didn't sense anything or rather they couldn't sense anything at all. They could not see anything given the dark, hear anything nor could they sense each other's presence even, Add couldn't control his dynamos staying dormant even his nasod eye is not working, Eve is in the same situation and even Lu couldn't sense Ciel at all.

It's like there in a void, isolated from each other as the darkness cloud not only their senses but also their minds and composure, Panic and fear gripping their hearts.

Then slowly the floor started to emit an eerie bluish light, before them a blue flame where the lamp should be flickers and weaves. It was alluring drawing their attention. From the blue flame a small being emerged it was a scrawny thing like an imp with red eyes it's body is void black and have a blue glowing outline like the floor.

"A whisperer?" Aisha said observing the being before them.

From the darkness more whispers emerge around them. The first whisperer was in all fours slowly approaches Elesis, as it draws closer it slowly raise to walk on its hind legs and finally standing upright in front of her with an impassive gaze.

Elesis stare at the whisperer don't know what to do. Should she ask it a question? She doesn't know their nature and she assumed they won't give a straight answer. Then she remembers her brothers words before he left earlier.

"What will you show us?"

The whisperer opened its mouth but suddenly a screen appeared playing static. The whisperers around them shot their heads at it and scattered in fear slinking back to the darkness.

More static screens appeared around them replacing the other worldly glow of the floor as the light source, then out of the darkness tubes and wires slither like snakes covering the floor.

The screens pulled back to light the other parts of the room revealing to be bigger than the room they thought there in confirming that this is something the whisperers are showing.

The static screens surround a large core like structure, it have a spherical capsule suspended between metal stalks of wires and cables, light pass through the cables and into the capsule and in turn sent it back out, the closest thing Add can compare it is to a brain sending and receiving information. It intrigues him but at the same time the first time of his life it frightens him. This _brain_ is more biological than mechanical just like the real thing. They call him insane but even he won't go that far.

There was a loud hissing sound as the capsule opens covering the floor with a cold fog revealing a pair of red eyes full of hate and spite staring back at them.

They didn't move nor make a sound petrified by the hateful gaze. Then a loud thud shook the room spurring them to action not to fall over, they turned around to find the source to see a large gate.

The gate is as large as the castles but made entirely out of metal, barred shut with beams of metal, some affixed from the ground, chains cover the face of the heavy metal gate as well as magical runes and sigils as well as seals. The loud banging continues getting more and more violent as time pass by.

It was like a battering ram forcing to break the gate to open, another violent bang and the defense wanes chains snap, beams of metal who steadfastly holding the gate keeping whatever it is at bay bend, runes flicker and flash as the last remnants of its magic expended and seals burn turning to ash.

The gate is ajar allowing what the gate holding to see through, black smoke envelopes the battered gate and blood runs through the floor from the other side, an aura of dread and malice pulse from it that even the ground trembles and blackens and the air retreating from it.

The last and only defense left keeping it from entering the other side fully is chains coiled around bars and a padlock. It seems it could break any moment but impossibly the lock holds.

"Do you want to know?" the pair of red eyes said to them.

"What He's hiding?" another loud bang from the gate indicating the point.

Eve glared at it "What are you?" she demanded only for it to laugh.

"Seris…" Raven muttered taking a step forward toward the gate.

Elesis quickly grabs him by the shoulder and shook him "Raven what's gotten into you?"

"Seris" He answered "I heard her…calling me behind the gate…" he began to tremble holding his head with his nasod claw drawing blood "I can hear her…telling me to open the door…I know she's gone but…" tears streaming as painful memories flood his mind "Make it stop" he pleaded.

"Mom" Add said looking at the gate in a daze, he shook himself holding his head "Wh-what is this!?" he yelled, losing his strength he kneels on the ground looking down furiously as tears fell from his human eye and blood from his bionic one.

Only Elesis and Eve were unaffected as the rest of their friends broke down in pain and in tears. It was some kind of mental attack using their memories and pushing their emotions to their very limit.

All the while red eyes laugh at the show before him in delight.

Elesis grits her teeth fully intends on attacking the red eye being only for the room to quickly be flooded of blood coming from the gate, the room is getting filled quickly remembering that the rest of her friends are vulnerable she tried to weave through the current but there's something grabbing her feat rendering her immobile.

She tried to break free but it was too late there drowning and still unable to float to the surface despite the poor lighting she look down to see what's keeping her to find skeletons dragging her down, each and every one from the pits of their eye sockets a burning hatred towards her and the rest of the El search party.

She don't know who these poor souls are but gave up as her lungs ran out of oxygen submitting herself to unconsciousness with nothing but the mocking laughter of the red eye being to comfort her.

* * *

Elesis woke up a start found herself in the same room last night, the light from the windows indicates morning but it didn't ease her remembering the 'nightmare' the whisperers have shown.

Looking around to find the rest of the gang waking up all bearing the scars of their experience, eyes red and clothes wet from their tears, Add's clothes stains red with the blood from his eyes while Raven bleeding from the head due to his claw. Rena quickly went to his side to aid him.

"What the heck…did we just saw?" Chung said still shaken from it all.

"And what were that _thing_ and that gate?" Add refer to the brain like contraption and the sealed gate they just witness.

Before anyone can say anything else the floor suddenly collapse revealing stairs leading down the manor.

Eve was the first to respond "Let's go".

"Wait a minute" Elesis held the nasod back "We don't know what's down there".

"All the more reason to go".

"I know you're worried about Him, what He's hiding and what we just saw. But we need to be smart about this and not get ourselves killed"

Eve relented and looked down dejectedly "I'm sorry".

"We still need to go down there" Lu recovering point down to the stairs leading below.

Ciel put a hand on her shoulder "I don't think anyone is ready to go down there Lu, not after that".

Raven staggered back up still holding his head "I'm fine…we need to get going".

Add cross his arms "whatever that was it seems we need to go down there to figure things out".

Getting back there bearings they won't let this opportunity slip them by despite the dangers they braved down the stairs, they reached the bottom before a set of double doors.

Tentatively Elesis grabbed the knob and opened the door and they all filed in.

The room is of course as dark as the rest of the castle, the floor is metal and a cold fog clings to it chilling their legs.

"Ahh!" Ara cried dropping to the cold metal floor.

"Ara what's wrong!?" Elesis tried to find the girl but the fog was making it difficult.

The girl stand back up "I'm fine just trip over something".

They cleared the fog to reveal a cables and other wiring "Think it leads to somewhere?" Chung said.

"Let's find out" Elesis leads the group to where the cables lead.

Going deeper into the room they can't see the entrance where they came anymore, the floor as well glows faintly blue, the entire room was very familiar.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Aisha said.

"Over there" Rena pointed in front of the group something of a shape, getting closer and the fog thinning until their before and immediately recognize it. It was the _brain_ from their vision.

"Huh, not that we found that _thing_ what do we supposed to do with it" Add asked feeling very uncomfortable to be near it.

Eve approached the machine "Perhaps I could interface with it".

When she touched it the machine went to life, screens starting to appear playing static and gears below the machine shifts and turns, the capsule hiss slowly opening.

They draw their weapons and braced themselves, if their vision was any indication whatever inside the capsule is not friendly with them.

Once the capsule fully opens something float out of it descending drowsily just above the floor.

The thing groans sounding exhausted "My lord…it's too early in the morning, bother C-"the being opened its red glaring eyes and scans the individuals before it.

It chuckled at first then it laughs loudly echoing the room full of glee.

They all recognize that laugh as well just last night, laughing not of happiness and joy but full of malice and savage delight, but most of all its red eyes piercing their souls wishing for their demise.

"I-I wasn't E-expecting guests!" it said between fits of laughter.

"What are you?" Eve said wearily.

"Oh! Where are my manners?"

A flash of bright light making them cover their eyes, opening once again to see the room, it was full of wiring and cables crisscrossing the floor around the capsule towards a large computer. A workbench with machine parts and tools and nasod bodies hanging on the ceiling like puppets and dolls.

"Welcome, welcome please makes yourselves comfortable and welcome to my lord Elsword's laboratory" the nasod drone cheered with a merry voice.

The drone have red sharp eyes that reminds them of Cain, they almost took it was him but it was not there just similar, but only this one is somehow…off. Instead of the sharp ridges and angular body this one is smoother, sleeker with a curved chassis; it was akin to a lamb. Despite the somehow innocent design its eyes full of emotion which is odd for a nasod speaks of something else.

"You all must already meet Cain, he is my twin. My name is Abel" the drone introduce giving a haughty bow almost mocking them.

"A pleasure to be your acquaintance"

* * *

The gang sits around a modular table that Abel sets up for them brewing tea for everyone.

To say there tense is an understatement, if their vision from the whisperers are to believe then Abel is tied with the gate as well as many other things.

Abel carries a tray to the table with a kettle of freshly brewed tea "Finest tea of Elrios grows from the garden of Eden" he announced.

"So…Abel" Elesis was about to question the drone.

"Would you like biscuits as well?" The drone flew off before Elesis could say anything, Abel return soon after with a tray full of assorted snacks of crackers, cookies, some muffins, cake and chocolates as well.

"Here take as much as you like~"

"Ah, uh yes thank you, anyway".

"Some sugar for your tea?" Abel offered.

"Oh, no thank you" Elesis declined.

"As I was"

"Aha! I know" Abel flew off again and returned with a jar full of viscous yellow substance.

"Honey from the bee colonies, Mary has a hobby of taking care living things even insects, sweet child, oh! But don't get near them they sting anyone that isn't Mary or Elsword!"

Now Elesis is starting to get annoyed, it's like he's doing it on purpose.

"Abel" Eve called.

"Yes my Queen" Abel bowed as expected the nasods Elsword have highly revered Eve speaking with the same awe like the rest.

"What do you do here exactly?" she asked looking around Elsword's lab.

"My brother Cain serves as my lord's aid, Hyperion controls information and communication. I on the other hand stay here assisting my lord conduct his research regarding advance technology and application as well as improving already existing ones".

"What kind of technology?"

Abel seems to shrug "Not as different than your own my Queen"

"Pardon?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"The computer here are connected to Altera's core" Abel flew around the large brain like super computer "This core is an exact replica of Altera's core and everything that passes through Altera then my lord will know of it".

Add slams his hands on the table "So your spying on us!?" he exclaimed accusingly.

Abel jolt back imitating being struck "of course not! My lord has nothing but good intentions; you insult me by accusing my lord of espionage!"

"That brat! Thinks he can just mess around my database and peek on my work!"

This time Abel's seems to glow brighter "Still your tongue _Grenore"_

Add froze "How did you?"

The drones gaze made him silent, whatever information they have it won't do him good to go against them just yet, he drops down back to his seat in defeat".

"It's your own fault, really the cyber security of Altera is non-existent but I assure you none of it will get out".

Eve didn't comment about the core, if Elsword asked then she would allow him access on Altera's mainframe, she just didn't like that fact he did so secretly.

"How come Elsword didn't introduce us to you?" Rena said making Abel glance at the side.

"None of you should be here, I'm one of my lords many secrets. This Lab and Me you all must not know but here you all are" he shook his head "If Elsword finds out about this then all of you should find a new friend" he turned to face Elesis "and get a new brother".

They never thought what they did was such grave, the consequences were a bit of an exaggeration but Abel is dead serious about it and no one said a word.

"But in a way…I'm glad you're all here".

"How so?" Ara said "If what we did is wrong should we apologize to him? I'm sure he would understand".

"My lord he…He's not himself".

Now they're getting somewhere, they already knew something is wrong with him but no one is telling them anything, if they can get Abel to talk then…

"Oh but we must continue this another time" A screen emerged from the ceiling showing Elsword sitting on the head of the dining table eating breakfast alone with a sad look on his features, the table was full of food like a feast but only he was there.

"My Lord Elsword even woke up early this morning to make breakfast as a form of apology last night. But alas none of you came even came looking for you himself in your rooms, some friends" He said the last part underhandedly "if none of you show your faces right away he might think you're giving him the cold shoulder!".

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" Rena screams at the nasod.

"Good luck explaining yourselves to him~ Oh! And remember not to tell that you found this place or met me. Just look at him he's already down as is! Ahahahaha!".

They bolted out of the door leaving Abel behind. Now alone he chuckle to himself darkly

From a secret door Cain entered the room, he turns to the door where the El search party exited and returned his sight to his twin.

"Just what are your planning to do with them Abel?"

Abel laughed "Oh nothing, just every ounce of my spite. There the perfect tools for the task".

"There not pawns brother" Cain shook disapprovingly "There Elsword's friends".

Abel spat at the word 'friends' "No there not pawns but knights, bishops, rooks, and a Queen".

"If Elsword finds out there will be a reckoning".

The lamb simply nodded not giving any serious thought.

"I'm serious, he don't want this to happen".

"Oh? Then you're alright to see him dead?" Abel taunted.

"How dare you! Of course not I would rather send this world to oblivion!"

"Then there's nothing to worry" He went to Cain's side "All is expendable even them, come brother this is for HIS sake and HIS goals".

Cain breaks away from him "I will have no part of this scheme of yours brother".

"Then watch closely brother, this is only the first act and there are many more to come~".

The twin nasods separates, Cain returning to his duties above while Abel continued his research in the lab all the while monitoring them dash through the halls.

"The worlds a stage and all are its actors, come El search party and dance to my tune, follow the scrip that I penned and do your roles. All are expendable" His laugh echoes through the lab.

This is only just the beginning.

* * *

 **I confess I think I did this chapter half-heatedly or is it just me? took a while too.**


End file.
